Insanity
by LexysK23
Summary: A series of Ambraige adorableness.
1. You're It

_**You're It!**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 442  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
****Author's Note: This is the first chapter. This will be a series of drabbles. I will put the summary for the chapter and the characters that are involved in the chapter. The lengths will vary. I take requests, just review or PM me. This story is all Ambraige though.**

**Summary: Paige and Dean play a game, which soon grows as other superstars and diva find out.**

**Character: Paige, Dean, Roman, Seth, Nikki, Brie, John, and Daniel.**

**Requested by: No One.**

**Uploaded: March 31, 2015**

* * *

Paige was breathing heavily. Her back was against the wall, as she tried to catch her breath. The Bella twins were standing in front of her, confused.

"Are you okay?" Brie asked, frowning. Paige seemed like she had ran a marathon, and it worried the Bella Twins.

Paige nodded. She looked around the hall. Her eyes widened, as she pushed Brie and Nikki together and hid behind them.

Nikki and Brie looked at each other, confused. They looked around and saw the former Shield members walk towards them. There was a smirk on Dean's face.

"Hello ladies, have you guys seen Paige?" he asked, while looking around.

"I thought you couldn't get help?" Seth asked, frowning. He looked at Roman, who nodded, telling him that he was right.

"I'm not. I'm just asking if they saw her. I'm not asking if they know where she is," he responded, grinning.

Nikki shook her head. "No, I haven't seen her since our match."

Dean sighed and nodded. He walked away, his friends following him. Nikki turned around, and frowned.

She laughed when she saw Paige's head pop up.

"What are you guys doing?" Nikki asked, walking up to the younger girl.

Paige was grinning. She looked happy, happier than she had ever seen her. Nikki had heard about Paige's heartbreak. But Paige seemed to have finally moved on. The Bella twins were great friends with Paige, and they enjoyed hanging out with her.

"We're playing hide and seek. The only time the game is on pause is if the bosses want us, or we're getting ready for a match. He's been it all day," she said.

Nikki and Brie smiled ever more.

"Not anymore," Dean whispered, wrapping his arms around her. Paige giggled, as she struggled against his arms. He tightened his grip and kissed her cheek. "You're it."

"How did you find me?" Paige asked, looking at her boyfriend.

Dean grinned and looked at the Bella Twins. "I will always know were you are."

Paige looked at him, her eyebrow raised. The twins awed in front of them.

"And I saw you come here."

Paige laughed. Dean placed her on the ground, and then picked her up again and threw her over his shoulder.

"Say goodbye to your friends Paige, I'm taking you home," Dean told her.

Paige was laughed, while waving at the Bella Twins.

Nikki and Brie watched as Dean carried Paige away. They smiled at each other.

"They are cute."

Nikki laughed and nodded. They walked away before turning to each other. They walked to their boyfriend/husband.

"Tag, you're it!" They exclaimed, running way from John Cena and Daniel Bryan.


	2. Signings

_**Signings**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 492  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
****Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. Here is the first request. And I'm so happy I got some. And just know that the chapters will be short, most of the time.**

**Summary: Paige is signing during Wrestlemania Axxess, when she gets a surprise visitor.**

**Characters: Paige, Dean, and fans.**

**Requested by: TheOneAndOnlyNXT**

**Uploaded: March 31, 2015**

* * *

Paige was sitting down, a sharpie at hand. She was excited. Wrestlemania was the next day, and it was her first Wrestlemania. She hadn't even been in the main roster for a year.

She had lost count of how many poster she had signed, how many pictures she had taken. She was shocked with the amount of people that were waiting for her.

There was a guy in front of her, he had sunglasses on and a baseball cap. She didn't think anything of it. She grabbed the picture and signed it.

"You're hotter than my girlfriend," the guy said. Paige frowned and looked up at him.

Her frown changed into a grin as she stood up. "And I think my boyfriend is hotter than you."

"Really?"

Paige shook her head.

"Would your boyfriend care if I kissed you?"

Paige leaned across the table. "I think he can make an exception."

Dean grinned and gently kissed her lips.

They could hear the crowds talking. They were in shock, they knew about Paige and Dean, and by the look of things, Paige seemed to be _cheating_ on Dean.

Dean laughed and took off the hat and the glasses. The crowd seemed to calm down.

Dean moved over and sat down next to Paige, watching her sign and signing when asked.

Two little boys looked at Paige and Dean. "I bet my brother that Dean would tap out if you did the PTO," the younger of the two said.

"And I bet that he would break it," the older one said, grinning.

"How old are you two?" Paige asked, looked at them with a small smile.

"I'm eight, and he's five," the older boy said, placing his arms around his brother's shoulders.

Paige smirked as she turned to Dean, and Dean looked kind of scared. She stood up and looked at the people in the line. "Who wants to see Dean tap out?"

Everyone cheered. Paige stood up, while Dean glared at her. He sighed and got on the floor. He watched as Paige wrapped his legs around her and locked her submission.

Dean had studied her move. He knew how to break it, but the look on his girlfriend's face, and the look on the little boy were so hopeful, he decided to tap out. The little boy jumped up and cheered.

Paige released him and he moved to sit down, rubbing his back. The two boys took a picture with Paige and then left with their signed posters.

"I know what you did," Paige said, as she sat back down.

Dean shrugged, as more people walked up to them with posters to be signed.

"The boy wanted me to tap out, so I tapped out."

"You're sweet."

Dean grinned, while Paige placed a kiss on his lips. There was a flash, and then they remembered that they were in public. They continued the signings, trying to not get lost in each other.


	3. The Knight Family

_**The Knight Family**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 641  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
****Author's Note: I got a request that I will split into two chapters. This is the first part. The next part may be out later tonight or tomorrow morning.**

**Summary: Paige and Dean meet Paige's family.**

**Characters: Paige, Dean, The Knight Dynasty (Ricky, Saraya, Zak, and Roy), Seth, and Emma**

**Requested by: DeanXTheAntiDiva**

**Uploaded: April 01, 2015**

* * *

England.

Paige was home and she couldn't be happier. She looked over to her side, and smiled at Dean, who was asleep, her head on her shoulder.

He looked adorable when he was asleep.

Paige looked around and grinned when she saw Seth and Emma. She waved at them, asking for a marker.

Seth got one and tossed it.

Paige grinned when she saw that Dean was waking up.

"Hey," Paige whispered, grinning. She looked ready to laugh. She had to look away. Seth was waving at them, a camera at hand.

"I wanna take a picture of you two, first time in England as a couple."

Paige smiled. Both of them looked into the camera. Dean reached for the phone, wanting to see the picture.

Paige laughed at Dean's face. He had drawn on glasses, a mustache, and whiskers. Dean stared at the picture of himself. Emma and Seth were laughing.

"I'm sorry," Paige told him, a grin on her face. Dean glared at her. Emma reached over and handed them wet paper towels. Paige took them and started to clean the ink off his face.

"You got me," he whispered, looking at his phone to make sure he was good.

Paige grinned and nodded.

* * *

After Raw, Dean, Paige, Seth, and Emma were in a rented car, heading towards Norwich.

Dean's legs kept bouncing, while Paige drove. She smiled at her nervous boyfriend.

"It's okay to be nervous," Paige said grinning.

"I'm not nervous!" he exclaimed, glaring her. Paige just gave him a sweet smile.

"Okay, that's good because we're here."

Dean's eyes widened as he looked at the house they were in front of. He heard all the doors open and the other three exited.

Dean took a deep breath as he exited the car and followed his girlfriend and friends into the house.

Paige's mother, Saraya Knight opened the door. She engulfed her daughter in a hug. Dean smiled as he heard Paige laugh.

"Mum, you remember Emma, Seth, and Dean right?"

"Yes, come in," she told everyone, while the four walked inside the house.

"Daddy!" Paige rushed and hugged her father.

Emma and Saraya started to talk about what they have been doing. Seth and Dean stood side-by-side, not sure what to do.

Dean flinched when he felt someone place their hand on his shoulder. He looked over and saw one of Paige's brothers.

"H-hey," Dean said, slightly scared. He know that her brothers were protective of their little sister.

The other brother greeted Seth with a smile.

"Zak! Roy!" Paige ran and hugged her brothers.

Zak hugged his sister tightly.

"This is the boyfriend?" Roy asked, tightening his hold on Dean.

"Be nice," Paige said, scolding.

"We just want him to make sure that he takes care of you."

Paige rolled her eyes and looked at her mother. "Mum, make him stop."

"Sorry sweetie, but we want to make sure too," she responded, her father and other brother nodding.

"I'll take care of her. I'll love her with everything I have. But I do know that she can take care of herself. She's a strong woman, and that is what I love about her. And I promise, I'll make her happy."

Roy released his grip and smiled.

"Great, that's all we wanted to hear," Ricky said, turning around. "Who's hungry?"

The men, minus Dean cheered. They all headed to the kitchen, leaving Dean and Paige alone.

"I'm sorry about that," Paige told him, giving him a hug.

"It's okay. They are just worried about you. And I want to prove to them that they have nothing to worry about."

Paige grinned and kissed him.

"Get over here you gross lovebirds!" Emma shouted.

Paige laughed as she grabbed Dean hand and headed towards the kitchen to spend time with her family and friends, with her loved ones.


	4. The Ambrose Family

_**The Ambrose Family**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 610  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
****Author's Note: So, I don't know much about Dean's past and family, so this was a little hard to write. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and remember, you can request for ideas.**

**Summary: Paige and Dean visit Dean's family.**

**Characters: Paige, Dean, Ambrose Family**

**Requested by: DeanXTheAntiDiva**

**Uploaded: April 02, 2015**

* * *

Paige and Dean were driving through Ohio. Paige was asleep in the passenger seat, while Dean drove the car.

Paige had been bugging him into meeting his family. He didn't tell her a lot about them. Just that he had a bad upbringing.

Dean parked the car, and looked over at his sleeping girlfriend. He grinned and looked around and grinned when he found what he was looking for.

* * *

Paige yawned, as she rubbed her eyes. Dean was driving. She grabbed her phone and sent Emma a message.

"Hey Beautiful," Dean said, looking at her. Paige smiled and leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Can we take a picture?"

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

Paige nodded and grabbed her phone. Dean stopped her. "Whatever happens, you take the picture, okay?"

Frowning, Paige nodded. She opened the camera app, and got her phone ready, only to drop it when she saw herself.

"Dean!" she exclaimed. She glared at him while pulling down the car mirror. Dean laughed next to her. Dean had drawn on her face, the same thing she had drawn on his.

"Picture," Dean told her, "you promised."

Paige sighed and got her phone. She aimed it towards them and took the picture.

"Are you sure?" Paige asked, while she looked at the house. It was a small house.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know anymore."

"Lets get this over with. And no matter what happens in there, nothing will change how much I love you. And what you mean to me," Paige told him, kissing his lips.

"I know. And I love you too. Let's go meet my crazy family."

Paige smiled as they walked towards the front door. Dean, who had keys, unlocked the door.

Dean's parents were in the living room, watching television. Paige knew that they didn't make a lot of money that they weren't well off. But Dean told her that they were doing better. Dean sent them money, that they used to give his younger sister a better education.

"Hey mom, pops," Dean said, as he and Paige walked inside.

Dean's mother walked towards them and gave her son a big hug. His father and sister were behind her.

"And who is this?" his mother asked, looking at Paige.

The twenty-two year old smiled. Dean's mother gave her a hug, while his brother and sister greeted him.

"Dinner is ready, come join us," his mother told them, as she pulled Paige behind her. Paige reached over and pulled Dean with them.

During dinner, Dean's family told stories about his child hood, about his love for wrestling and Bret Hart.

"He tried the Sharpshooter on me, and almost broke my legs," his sister said, grinning. Dean laughed and covered his face.

Paige grinned and looked at her boyfriend.

"Not everyone had training like you," he told her, winking at her.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to his family.

She continued her dinner, while his mother left the room to get his baby pictures. Dena was complaining, and it only made her want to see them more.

When Paige saw them, she teased him about how cute he looked. She only stopped when he threatened to fly to England and ask her mother for pictures.

Dean's family watched with a small smile at the couple in front of them that looked so much in love. They welcomed Paige with open arms, knowing that she was going to be in their lives for a long time.

* * *

Paige looked at Dean. "I like your family."

"They've come a long way."

"And they have you to thank."

Dean smiled. "And our family will have both of us."


	5. Bet

_**Bet**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 395  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
****Author's Note: I have two more requests and one chapter that I planned. C'mon guys, request! This is fun for me. Thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows.**

**Summary: Paige and Dean make a bet, and the loser must suffer the consequences.**

**Characters: Paige, Dean, Emma, Seth, and Luke Harper**

**Requested by: DeanXTheAntiDiva**

**Uploaded: April 02, 2015**

* * *

Dean looked around the gym, and found what he was looking for. He headed towards the weights. He set up the pounds, and started to lift.

"Training without me?" someone asked, walking behind him.

Dean looked back and smiled when he saw his best friend. "Come on then."

Dean and Seth started to work out.

Paige and Emma soon entered the gym. They smiled when they saw the boys. They walked towards them, grinning.

"I wanna have a match with Dean," Paige told the small group

Dean shrugged, and nodded.

"Emma and Seth can referee," Paige suggested, and Dean nodded.

"What what's at stake?"

Dean smirked.

* * *

Dean grinned as he walked onto the ramp. He had a huge smile on his face. He looked back and rolled his eyes when he saw that he was alone.

"Come on!" Dean shouted over the crowds.

He grinned when he saw Paige walk out, a black and white cheerleader outfit on. The letters DA printed on her chest.

The crowd got louder.

"Introducing first, accompanied by Paige, weighing at 225 pounds, from Cincinnati, Ohio, Dean Ambrose!"

Dean started to walk towards the ring, Paige walking behind him, her pompoms at hand.

Luke Harper was already in the ring. Paige kissed Dean's cheek before he headed back in the ring.

Dean had the upper hand, while Paige cheered outside the ring.

Paige started to play the crowd.

"Give me a D!"

"_D!"_

"Give me an E!"

"_E!"_

"Give me an A!"

"_A!"_

"Give me a N!"

"_N!"_

"What does that spell?"

"_Dean! Let's go Dean!"_

Dean grinned as he did the Dirty Deeds.

Paige jumped as she watched Dean get the pin.

_One!  
_

_Two!_

_Three!_

Paige rushed into the ring and jumped into Dean's arms.

Dean laughed as he held her.

Dean and Paige walked out of the ring and back stage.

"Next time, you'll be my cheerleader," Paige said, glaring at him. Dean just laughed and kissed her cheek.

"You looked adorable," he told her.

Paige shook her head and walked away from him. "This totally kills my badass Diva image!"

"You know you enjoyed it. I heard you with the crowd. You should manage me more often."

"Only if you do it for me."

"I'd do anything for you."

Paige grinned and walked into his arms. She wouldn't admit it, but she did enjoy being Dean's cheerleader.


	6. Win

_**Win**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 396  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
****Author's Note: This chapter is pretty short. Enjoy.**

**Summary: Paige and AJ won WrestleMania, and Dean couldn't be prouder.**

**Characters: Paige, Dean, AJ, Nikki, Brie, Emma, Seth, and mentions of Roman, John, Bryan, Randy and Saraya Knight.**

**Requested by: DeanXTheAntiDiva**

**Uploaded: April 02, 2015**

* * *

Paige threw Brie into the steps, which distracted Nikki, letting AJ set up the Black Widow. She grinned when Nikki tapped out. Paige went back to the ring. She shared a hug with AJ.

"Here are your winners, Paige and AJ Lee!"

Paige won her first Wrestlemania. She didn't know what to think. AJ told her to get on the ropes, to soak up the cheers. Paige tried to keep her emotions in check, but there was so much. She got out of the ring and walked to hug her mother, who had been watching.

Paige and AJ went back to the back. Once there they were bombarded by their friends. Nikki and Brie gave them a hug.

"That was great. We did great," Brie told the two, who nodded.

Emma pushed through the Bella twins to hug her best friend. Paige grinned, her eyes shining with tears. She wrapped her arms tightly around Emma.

"Can I cut in?" someone else asked. Emma nodded and moved away.

Paige looked over and saw Dean standing there. Paige jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I'm so proud of you. You did great out there," Dean whispered, his eyes closed.

All the emotions broke through, and her tears spilled.

Nikki and Brie looked at each other, wishing they had a moment like that with their boyfriend and husband, respectably. AJ was smiling, her arms crossed over her chest, while Emma and Seth stood there, hand-in-hand.

"You showed everyone who's house it was. And it didn't matter who was declared the winner, you were always the winner in my eyes."

Paige pulled back and looked at Dean. She smiled and pressed her lips against his. "I love you."

"And I will always love you," he whispered. He moved so Paige could get back on the ground. "Now lets go find Roman."

"Carry me," Paige whined, reached for him.

Dean laughed and nodded. He picked her up, bridal style, and took her towards Roman, who was preparing for his biggest match yet. Emma and Seth followed behind, both smiling. Nikki left, wanting to wish John Cena luck, while Brie went to look for Daniel Bryan to congratulate him for his win. AJ left congratulate her husband, Randy Orton.

Paige smiled while she was in Dean's arms, knowing that there was no where else she would rather be.


	7. Sick

_**Sick**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 380  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
****Author's Note: Sorry this took a while, I couldn't write the last two days.**

**Summary: Sick equals needy.**

**Characters: Dean and Paige, with mention of Seth.**

**Requested by: No one.**

**Uploaded: April 05, 2015**

* * *

"Don't be a baby," Paige told him, looking down at the sneezing man.

"I'm dying," Dean whined, a small pout on his face.

Paige rolled her eyes. "You're going to be fine. I promise you that."

Dean made a whining noise and moved over on the bed. Paige just smiled and ran her hand through his head.

"Are you hungry?" Paige asked her boyfriend.

Dean shook his head. "I just wanna sleep."

"Go to sleep then." Paige moved on the bed, and Dean grabbed her tighter.

"Don't leave me alone," he whispered, his voice cracking. Paige just smiled as she looked at him.

"I'm not leaving you. I'm just moving to get more comfortable."

Dean grinned and wrapped his arms around Paige. She just leaned into it.

"I love you."

"I love you too Dean. Now go to sleep."

"It's too hot to sleep."

Paige sighed as she turned around to look at Dean. "Please Dean, if you go to sleep now, I promise you'll feel better tomorrow."

The man sighed and nodded. "You'll be here when I wake up, right?"

The Brit nodded. "I'm not moving from this spot. Now get some rest, you need it."

Paige watched him close his eyes, and within seconds, he was asleep. She soon followed him into sleep.

* * *

Dean woke up first, feeling better. He looked at the sleeping girl in his arms and noticed that her cheeks were red. There was a little bit of sweat on her forehead.

Dean frowned, knowing that even though he was feeling better, whatever he had, he passed it to Paige. He sat up, but the sudden movement caused Paige to sit up and rushed to the restroom.

Dean walked behind her and held her hair until she was done. Dean picked her up when she was done and took her to their bed.

"Do you want soup?" Dean asked, looking down at her.

Paige slowly shook her head. "I just wanna lay here with you."

Dean smiled slowly and nodded. He got his phone and sent Seth a message telling him that he was sick, and Paige too. And to check on them later in the day, with food.

Dean was going to spend a sick day, literally sick, with his sick girlfriend. What fun.


	8. Challenge

_**Challenge**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 527  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
****Author's Note: Here goes the next request. Enjoy.**

**Summary: Dean and Paige play video games.**

**Characters: Dean and Paige with mentions of Emma, Seth, and Bad New Barrett.**

**Requested by: TheOneAndOnlyNXT**

**Uploaded: April 06, 2015**

* * *

Dean set up the Playstation, WWE 2K15 inside. He heard the door open and he grinned.

"Is it ready?" Paige asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, ready to lose?"

Paige laughed. "Oh, you think I am going to lose?" She grabbed the black controller and turned to the television.

"What do you want to try?" Dean asked, looking through the matches.

"Let's play Last Man Standing," Paige suggested, as she took control and went to the match. Dean nodded and watched as she set up the match. Once they were ready to choose the players, he quickly chose himself. He smiled and turned to her.

"Who are you going to choose? Now that the strongest, hottest player is taken?"

Paige smirked and looked to the television. "Well, have you heard _his_ accent? Oh man, the things I would like to hear."

Dean looked over and glared at Paige. "Seriously?"

She shrugged and clicked the character she was talking about.

Dean sighed and turned to the television. He couldn't help but feel jealous. He frowned as he heard his old Shield song. He could see his computer self walk to the ring.

"Are you mad?" Paige asked, a small smile on her face.

"No."

"Dean?"

"Hey look, your _man_ is walking to the ring."

Paige let out a small chuckle. She shook her head and waited for the match to start. Once the bell went off, Dean attacked her character. She fought back.

The match was mostly back and forth. She smiled as Dean contrated on the match. He was angry, and it made him play harder.

Dean's character was on the ground, as the referee started to count. "_One_!"

"Get up!"

"_Two_!"

"Damn it, get up!"

"_Three_! _Four_!"

Dean stood up and tensed up.

"_Five!_"

Paige smiled as her character taunted.

"_Six_!"

Dean was getting closer to getting back up.

Paige moved to her knees and grabbed Dean's face.

"_Seven_!"

Paige moved close to him and pressed her lips against him.

"_Eight_! _Nine_! _Ten_!"

Dean pulled away when he heard her character being declared the winner. He turned to her with a glare. "You _cheated_!"

Paige gave him an innocent smile. "Who, me?"

"Don't act all innocent!"

Paige looked at Dean. "You know I don't like losing."

"Whatever, you just wanted _him_ to win. You wanted _Bad News Barrett_ to win."

Paige laughed. "You're cute what you get jealous. Dean, I love you. I have never loved anyone like I love you. And yeah, I was just teasing her. The only voice I ever want to hear during _sexy time_ is yours. And that will never change."

Dean gave her a small smile. "Sorry for getting jealous."

"Don't. That just shows me that don't want to lose me. And that means a lot."

Dean kissed her cheek and then turned back to the game. "Let's play with the divas. And I will choose the one with the cute accent, Emma."

Paige just laughed. "I'll let Seth know you want to take his girl."

Dean just started the match and made Emma attack Paige.

Dean won the match the same way Paige won, by distracting her with his lips.


	9. Arrive

_**Arrive**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 794  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
****Author's Note: This was fun to write. Happy Paige Appreciation Day, haha. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Summary: Dean and Paige are going to a WWE event when things take a wrong turn, literally.**

**Characters: Dean, Paige, Nikki, and John.**

**Requested by: Debwood-1999**

**Uploaded: April 07, 2015**

* * *

"We have to go right," Paige told Dean, who was driving the rental car.

Dean just continued to drive, moving his head to the beat.

"Dean?"

Nothing.

"Fuck you then," Paige muttered, closing the map app and looking out the window.

"What?" Dean asked, turning down the music and looking at Paige.

"We're going to get lost"

"No, we're not. I know where we are going."

"Okay."

* * *

"I told you to turn right back there!" Paige snapped, holding her phone up, trying to get service.

"No you didn't. If you did, I would have turned right," Dean told her, as he looked at the map in front of him. The car had gotten stuck in some mud, and they were unable to move it.

"I did! You just don't listen," Paige muttered, as she walked away, trying to get the signal.

"How do we get lost in a city?" Dean asked himself, not expecting an answer, but getting one.

"By letting you drive," Paige shot back, glaring at him. "We're going to be late. I just know it."

"We might as well walk the rest of the way," Dean muttered, packing up the map, locking the car, and walking behind his girlfriend.

"Oh, now you want to take my directions?"

"Not now. I'm tired, hungry, and I just want to get the event over with."

"Whatever."

They walked through the trees for five minutes. Dean suddenly grabbed Paige's elbow.

"Did you hear that?"

"Don't try to scare me. I'm still mad at you," Paige told him, rolling her eyes.

"_No_, listen," he whispered, putting his index finger against his lips. Paige sighed and nodded.

_Crack_.

"Oh shit, we're going to die here," Paige whispered, taking a step towards Dean.

"I love you, you know that. And I'm so happy I get to spend these last few moments with you," Dean told her, his face pale.

"Wait, why are we going to stay here? We have to save ourselves. We have to _run_."

Dean nodded. He grabbed Paige's hand and they both ran. They could hear something running behind them.

Not far to where they were running towards was a light. Dean ran faster, pulling Paige behind him.

Once they passed the line of trees separating civilization and the forest, they saw the arena. But Paige tripped on the tree root. She fell and pulled Dean towards her.

"_Fuck_," both muttered at the same time when their heads slammed with each other.

"_Oh my gosh_," they heard. They opened their eyes and saw John Cena and Nikki Bella there. They had wide eyes, and were trying not to laugh.

"What happened to you guys?" John asked, helping Dean up, while Nikki helped Paige up.

"Dean got us lost. And I couldn't get phone service, so we decided to walk, to see if we could see anyone. But then we heard something. And-and it was chasing us."

"I think it was a bear," Dean told them, trying to catch his breath.

"I wouldn't say bear," Nikki told them, a smile on her face. They all looked at her, and saw that she was pointing at something. They all looked towards the line of trees, and saw a squirrel.

Paige let out a laugh. Dean glared at the small forest animal. He grabbed a small pebble and threw it at it.

"_Dean!_"

The squirrel didn't move. It didn't even flinch. It just stared back.

"I-I don't think it's a normal squirrel," Nikki told the group, as they all took a step back.

Paige shook her head. She heard the squirrel speak in it's own language and point at them. Suddenly, dozens of squirrels appear.

"_RUN_!" Dean shouted, as the four turned and ran into the building, an army of squirrels behind them.

Dean heard a squeal, and opened the door. John rushed in first, followed by Nikki and Paige. Dean closed the door and watched as the army of squirrels stopped and stared at them.

"_Shit_," Dean muttered. "Which one of you girls squealed?"

Nikki and Paige looked at each other. "Not me," they both said.

Dean frowned and looked at the group. He saw a red blush on John's face. He started to laugh.

But the laughter was cut short, when something crashed into the door. They all looked at the army and saw the leader pointing at them.

"I-I think we should go," Paige told the group, out of breath.

Nikki, Dean, and John nodded and they all slowly walked back, away from the angry squirrels.

"Told you to go right," Paige muttered while they walked away.

Dean rolled his eyes and patted John's shoulder. "That was fun."

Nikki started laughing, followed by Paige, then the boys. They all laughed at what had just happened.


	10. Snack

_**Snack**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 293  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
****Author's Note: Another chapter. This was also fun to write, but a little on the short side. Enjoy.**

**I totally forgot. Stupidstupid456 I do requests, depending on the topics. And you should enable your PMs, cause I wanted to respond, but I couldn't.**

**Summary: Dean and Paige go grocery shopping together.**

**Characters: Dean and Paige.**

**Requested by: Debwood-1999**

**Uploaded: April 07, 2015**

* * *

What should take minutes or an hour takes hours for Paige and Dean. Grocery shopping was one of the hardest things they did as a couple.

"No."

There was some persuasion. "C'mon, it's good for you."

"No."

There was begging. "Pretty please?"

"No."

There was whining. "I really _want_ some."

"No."

There was seduction. "I'll make it worth your while when we get home.

"….No"

There were threats. "Get it or else!"

"No."

There was annoyance. "And! I! Will! Always! Love! You!"

"No."

There was _a lot_ of annoyance. "Please?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"….Now?"

"No."

"And now?"

And then, there was the blow up. "Oh my gosh! Yes, buy it! Just _shut up_!"

And then, it was this, "I don't want it anymore."

Dean took a deep breath, trying to keep calm. Paige placed the box on the shelf and followed Dean down the aisles while he pushed the cart. She skipped in front of Dean, and started to put things in the cart, to knowing that Dean was taking it out when she turned around.

Dean then stopped. It took a while for Paige to notice but she did.

Dean grabbed a box of super sugary candy and turned to Paige.

"_No_!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"I'll let you do whatever you want with me."

"No."

"Let go and have fun!"

"No."

"Please Paige."

"No."

"But why?"

"Because payback is a _bitch_."

Dean pouted, while Paige kissed his cheek. He sighed and placed the box back.

He followed behind Paige.

"Dean!" Paige called out, holding two tubs of ice cream.

"No!"

"Please?"

Dean slapped his forehead, and took a deep breath.

"Never again," he muttered, knowing that they would be back next month and have to go through the entire process, _again_.


	11. Asking

_**Asking**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 747  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
****Author's Note: Okay, so some background between Paige and Dean. They started dating late 2012. This chapter is set in the future, but not a lot. Maybe 2016. They have been dating 4 years. Paige is 24, and Dean is 31.**

**Summary: Dean has to ask Paige an important question.**

**Characters: Dean and Paige**

**Requested by: CFOTakeover**

**Uploaded: April 17, 2015**

* * *

Paige hadn't seen Dean all day. She was wondering where he was, and she was slightly annoyed. It was their anniversary, and although it may not have seen like it, it meant a lot to her.

She headed to the house she shared with Dean. Once inside, she placed her keys on a table and decided that she was going to go to bed. She was slightly mad.

"Paige?" she heard Dean call out. She stopped and looked around, confused.

"Dean? Where are you?" she asked, not sure what was going on.

"Go to our bedroom, on the bed are some clothes. Put them on and then come to the kitchen," he ordered.

Frowning, Paige walked to their shared bedroom, and on the bed was a black dress, and there were some heels. She gave a small smile before she walked over and grabbed the clothes. She changed into them and then at the mirror.

She knew Dean wanted to surprise her with something special, so she went to the bathroom.

* * *

Dean lit some candles, then placed the food on the two plates. He took a deep breath and sat down to wait for his girlfriend.

He could hear the clicking sound of her heels. He stood up and placed his hands in front of him, waiting.

He was speechless when she stepped in front of him. Paige was wearing the black dress he had bought her and the heels. Her make-up was black, as usual, but it wasn't the same. It was lighter, it made her seem even more beautiful. She also wore simple jewelry. "P-Paige, you look gorgeous."

Paige blushed and looked down. She looked up at Dean and gave him a smile. "You look handsome."

Dean was wearing a tux. He walked over to her and kissed her lips. She gave him a hug. He led her to her chair and pulled out the chair for her.

"I thought you forgot," Paige admitted, as she looked at what Dean had done. It was dark out, and the only thing lighting up the room was from the few candles surrounding them. In front of them was the food Dean had cooked, which not many people knew that Dean could do.

"I would never forget the day you decided to give me a chance," Dean told her, a small smile in her voice.

Paige gave him a smile as he told her what they were going to eat. They spend the whole time talking about what they had been through, and bonded.

Paige picked up her wine glass and took a sip. Dean placed his elbows on the table, and his chin on his fists and just stared at her.

"What?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"I love you."

Paige smiled back. "I love you too."

Dean looked at the ground. "Oh, I dropped something." He got on his knee and looked to the ground.

"What did you drop?" Paige asked, watching him.

He looked up at her, a black velvet box in his hand. "This." He opened it, and inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"D-Dean—"

"Paige, I love you. You make me the happiest man in the world, and I can't see myself without you in my life. You are the reason I get up with a smile. And you're the reason I go to bed with one. I have loved you for years, and will continue to love you. I can promise you one thing, if you marry me, I will make sure you are happy. I will make sure to make any dream come true. I love you Paige, and I want you to marry me, will you be my wife?"

Paige was staring at him, her eyes shining with tears. Her hands covered her mouth as she nodded.

"Yes," she told him, as she moved to get in front of him. She grabbed his face and repeated the world _yes_. She kissed him. "I want to marry you, yes."

Dean grinned as he grabbed the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger. He stood up and pulled Paige up with her. He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you. Thank you."

Paige smiled up at him. She kissed him.

She loved her boyfriend, no her _fiancé_. She smiled at the sound of that. Her fiancé.

He picked her up bridal style and took her their bedroom to celebrate their engagement.


	12. Will You?

_**Will You?**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 558  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
****Author's Note: Here is another chapter.**

**Summary: Dean and Paige have been dating for two years. They have a question they want to ask the other.**

**Characters: Dean, Paige, Emma, Seth, Nikki, Brie, Natalya, and mention of Roman.**

**Requested by: CFOTakeover**

**Uploaded: April 17, 2015**

* * *

"What if he doesn't want to?" Paige asked Emma. They were having a day out, while Dean and Seth were hanging out with Roman.

"He'll want to," Emma responded, rolling her eyes. The two were is so much love, it hurt to watch. They were the cute couple, the ones that were always playing were ever they were.

"He always talks about his home, and I feel like he wants it to be just his home."

"Paige, he loves you. He'd love to live with you."

Paige sighed and nodded. "I'll ask him."

* * *

Paige was at the arena, walking down the hall. She looked up and saw her name and an arrow. Frowning, she followed it. It led her to a dead end, but there was a note taped to the wall with her name. She opened it and read what it said.

_Two halves – Dean_

Paige rolled her eyes and went in search of the twins. She found them and asked them if Dean gave them anything.

"He gave us an envelope," Nikki responded, holding it up.

"What are you two doing now?" Brie questioned as she watched Paige opened the envelope and taking out a note.

"A scavenger hunt? I don't really know what I'm looking for," she responded as she read the note.

_Red fall – Dean_

Paige frowned, not getting it. She showed it to the twins and they read it.

"Fall?"

"Trees, grass, leaves," Nikki suggested.

"Nattie!"

Paige grinned at them and ran out of the room to find the Canadian woman.

"Do you think she'll like what she finds in the end?" Brie asked her sister.

Nikki shrugged. "If she doesn't, then she could say she had an adventure."

Brie nodded and both sisters got ready for their match.

Paige inhaled deeply, trying to get oxygen back into her lungs. "Nattie, did Dean give you something?"

Natalya grinned as she nodded. She reached over and grabbed a folded piece of paper and gave it to the twenty-two year old.

Paige grabbed it and opened it.

_Black and yellow – Dean_

"Damn you Dean," Paige muttered as she went to find Seth.

She found him making out with Emma. Paige covered her eyes with her hand and reached over with her other hand.

"What?" Seth asked, annoyed, not having seen who it was.

"Note. Dean. Give. _Now_," she demanded, holding her hand out.

Paige turned and started to walk away. She opened the note and read it as she walked.

_Think Again – Dean_

Paige frowned, not getting the question. She turned and was about to ask Seth what it meant, but she bumped into Dean.

"Check your pocket," he told her, and watched as she reached into her pocket and took out a key.

"What is this?"

"A key, for my home," he responded, grinning at her.

She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I want you to move in with me," he told her, reached over and grabbing her hand.

Paige smiled at him. "I wanted to ask you the same thing."

"So is that a yes?"

Paige nodded, and Dean grinned.

"Wait, you made me run around for something that was already in my pocket?" Paige asked, glaring at her boyfriend.

Dean gave her a sheepish smile and shrugged.

"Run."

Dean laughed as he turned and ran. Paige took off after him.


	13. Hall of Fame

_**Hall of Fame**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
Words: 408  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: Here is another request. I have two more. So happy you guys are enjoying it.**

**Summary: Dean and Paige hang out at the Hall of Fame.**

**Characters: Dean, Paige, Byron, Seth, Emma, Roman, and his wife.**

**Requested by: Stupidstupid456**

**Uploaded: April 17, 2015**

* * *

Paige grinned when she saw her boyfriend walk up to her. "You look great," she told him when he walked into her opened arms. He just smiled and kissed her lips.

"You look amazing," Dean told Paige. Paige grinned at him.

"We have to go though," she told him.

Dean nodded and extended his elbow to her, which she took.

* * *

The red carpet, with the little Vine section. Dean grinned as he led her around, showing her off, although everyone knew who they were.

Byron Saxton stopped them and asked them a few questions. Dean gave short answers, while Paige just laughed. They moved on to the Vine section. They stood in the middle of the camera, Paige watched it, but then Dean wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. He kissed her.

Paige laughed when he pulled away.

They moved to the arena, to get ready for the speeches that were going to be made.

Dean grinned when he saw Seth, Emma, Roman, and his wife. He pulled them towards them, and they all said their hellos.

Paige and Emma officially met Roman's wife. They went off to their respective boyfriends and waited for the event to start.

The event was nice. Dean would whisper things into her ears, trying to get her to laugh when someone was making a speech. She would just hit him, and it'd make a loud noise, and everyone would turn to look at them.

The Hall of Fame was over.

They were one of the last people there, staring at the big sign.

"We'll be there some day," Dean told her, wrapping his arm around her.

"I want us to get in there together," Paige told him, looking at him. He smiled and nodded.

"I'll dedicate my speech to you," he told her, standing up.

Paige looked up at him and smiled. "Tomorrow is Wrestlemania, my first Wrestlemania."

Dean pulled her hand, making her stand up. She stared at him, waiting for him to say something.

"You're going to do great. I know you are. You're going to beat those Bella Twin, because I believe in you," he told her, pulling her close to her.

"And you're going to win, Intercontinental Champion," she whispered, looking up at him. He grinned at her and kissed her lips.

"I'm so glad you said yes to being my date," he told her, making her laugh.

He always made her laugh.

* * *

**Order of Chapters (So Far):**

**The Knight Family  
****The Ambrose Family  
****Will You?  
****Snack  
****Sick  
****Signings  
****Hall of Fame  
Win  
****Bet  
You're It  
****Arrive  
****Challenge  
****Asking**


	14. Planning

_**Planning**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
Words: 658  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: Here is another story. This is set a few weeks after **_**Asking**_**. Enjoy.**

**Summary: The newly engaged couple must plan their wedding.**

**Characters: Dean, Paige, Stephanie, Emma, and mentions of a lot of people.**

**Requested by: CFOTakeover**

**Uploaded: April 19, 2015**

* * *

"My family will finally meet yours," Paige said, excited, as she looked at the set up for the reception.

Dean gave her a smile, seeing her so happy. "We'll have to ask for time off, for our honeymoon."

"I can't to be your wife," Paige said, grinning.

"Are we inviting the roster?" Dean asked, looking at the list.

"I don't want it too big. Just close friends, Nikki, Brie, Nattie, Foxy, Rosa, and of course Summer."

"So that means John, Bryan, TJ, and Damien are coming. Roman, his wife, Bray, his wife, and we are _not_ inviting Wade," Dean said, as he wrote the names down. "We'll add more people as we go."

Paige nodded, a grin on her face. Although she laughed at the comment on Wade, after their video game disagreement.

"Do you know where you want to have the wedding?"

Paige shook her head. "I was between Las Vegas or Los Angeles."

Dean nodded as he wrote the two places down. "We'll check places out, and pick the ones we like."

"How did the guys react to the engagement?" Paige asked, looking at him.

"Seth helped me pick out the ring. He promised to he wouldn't tell anyone, not even Emma," Dean started.

"That's why she was so surprised when she found out."

Dean nodded. "I was out with the guys. And Roman was talking about his wife. And then, I blurted out that I wanted to marry you. I wanted the life Roman had, but with you. I wanted to be the one telling stories of our married life."

Paige leaned up and kissed his lips.

Dean smiled and pulled back. "How about the girls? How did they find out?"

Paige grinned. She told him that she didn't say anything. She just waited for someone to notice the ring.

_Paige walked towards the locker room, after giving Dean a kiss goodbye. She walked in and noticed that all the girls were there. She smirked, _Game on.

_Emma looked at her when she walked in. "Hey, how was the anniversary?"_

_Paige's eyes lit up. "It was amazing. Dean is the best." As she said that, she twirled the ring around her finger. Emma nodded and smiled, but she didn't noticed the ring._

_It was someone she didn't expect that noticed it first._

_Just then Stephanie McMahon walked in. She told everyone that there was a change in the storyline. She looked at each and every woman, and stopped at Paige. She was the one who noticed Paige twirl her ring around. Stephanie smiled when she saw that it was the ring finger._

"_He asked you, didn't he?" she asked, walking up to the younger woman._

_Paige grinned and nodded. "Yeah, last night."_

"_What are you talking about?" Emma asked, confused like every other girl in the locker room. She watched as Stephanie reached for Paige's hand and looked at the ring. "_No way!_ He proposed!" She nearly tripped on her things to run to Paige to see the ring for herself. "Why didn't you tell me?!"_

"_I was trying to see who would notice first, as my best friend, I thought you would have noticed the second I walked in," she told Emma, playfully glaring at her._

_Soon, all the girls swarmed around Paige, asking her questions._

"Wow," Dean said, grinning.

Paige nodded. "We have to invite Stephanie and Hunter. And AJ! We can't forget AJ and Randy."

Dean nodded as he wrote the names down.

"What colors are the bridesmaids going to be? Black?" Dean asked, a smirk on his face.

Paige slapped him over his chest. "No, blue you ass."

Dean just laughed. Paige huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Dean reached over and pulled her towards his arms. "I don't care what the other women wear, because the only person I'll see is my amazing, gorgeous bride-to-be."

Paige pulled him for a kiss. "I love you."

"And I love you."


	15. Cut In

_**Cut In**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
Words: 616  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: This chapter was going to be 300 or so words, but it grew as you can see. This chapter is set before **_**The Knight Family**_**. Enjoy.**

**Summary: Randy just wants one dance, Dean is not happy.**

**Characters: Paige, Dean, Randy, John, and Nikki.**

**Requested by: Stupidstupid456**

**Uploaded: April 19, 2015**

* * *

It was Roman's daughter's birthday, and he was holding a huge party for her. He invited his friends from the roster.

There had been cake cutting, piñata smashing, and birthday singing. The kids were in the jumper, or eating candy, or playing hide and go seek. The adults were either eating, talking, or dancing.

At the moment, Paige and Dean were doing neither. They were just sitting there. Paige had asked Dean to go dance with her, but he told her she didn't dance, and it made her sort of mad.

So they were sitting there in awkward silence, when a superstar they worked with walked up to them.

"You two don't look like you're having any fun," he said, with a smile on his face, as he looked from Paige to Dean.

"What do you want Orton?" Dean asked, glaring at the older man.

Randy gave him a smile and turned to Paige. "I was wondering if she wanted to dance. I've seen her look at the couples there, and noticed that you didn't want to, so I decided to come and give her what she wanted."

Dean clenched his teeth in anger. He was about to respond, but Paige beat him to it.

"I'd love to," she responded, looking up at him. He offered a hand and she took it. He led her to the dance floor and placed his hands on her hips, while she placed her hands on his shoulder.

Dean watched Paige dance with Randy, as his body shook with anger.

_Who did he think he was? "I decided to come and give her what she wanted." What she wants is me, not you!_

The song was coming to an end, and Dean stood up and stormed towards Randy and Paige. He tapped Randy's shoulder and waited for the two to look at him. He shot Randy a glare, "May I cut in?"

Paige's eyes lit up, and the smile on her face grew. Randy smiled and nodded, letting Dean take his place.

Paige wrapped her arms around his neck. "You decided to dance."

Dean smiled at the excitement in her voice. "My beautiful girlfriend wanted to dance. I would have to be an idiot to not give her what she wanted."

Paige grinned and moved closer, and placed her head on his chest. He placed his chin on her head. "I can't wait to dance at our wedding," he whispered.

It made Paige smile, knowing that Dean saw a future between the two of them.

* * *

Randy walked back to John and Nikki.

"It worked, he got jealous and is now dancing with her," Randy said, grinning. "My job is now complete."

John nodded and gave Randy a twenty-dollar bill.

"Guys are stupid sometimes. They need to be pushed in the right direction," Nikki stated, as she watched the young couple dance.

Randy and John shot her a glare before turning to each other to talk. Nikki rolled her eyes and her eyes scanned the crowd. She grinned when she saw Seth and Emma. Her next mission.

* * *

Dean held Paige closer. "You're the only person I want to dance with."

Paige nodded. Her head snapped away from his chest, and it made him look down in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, frowning.

"Dean," she whispered loudly over the music, "the jumper. It's empty."

Dean's head snapped over and a smile grew on his face. He turned to her, "Race you!"

"You're on!"

Dean pushed her and took off towards the jumper. He could hear her laughter behind her.

There was one thing better than dancing with her boyfriend in Paige's eyes, and it was fighting in the jumper with her boyfriend.


	16. Social Networking

_**Social Networking**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
Words: 392  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: Here is another one. Three in less than twenty-four hours. Yay. Enjoy guys.**

**Summary: Paige tries to get Dean to use his twitter.**

**Characters: Paige and Dean**

**Requested by: Project NICK**

**Uploaded: April 19, 2015**

* * *

"Why not?" Paige asked, staring at the phone in her hand.

"It's stupid."

"No it's not. I use it," she said, trying to make a point.

"I have one, isn't it enough?"

"Don't you want to connect with your fans?"

Dean took a deep breath. It had been an hour since they started the conversation about Twitter. It started when he asked her what she was going. She told him she was replying to some of her fans. He asked her why. She responded by telling him that it was because of the fans she was big. And she owed it to them.

The conversation changed when she asked him if he had a twitter. He told her yeah, but he hadn't used it since he got it. Paige asked him why, and his response was that there was no point. Which led them to where they were.

"Well, yeah, but I'd rather do it physically."

"But some fans can't go to events, and Twitter, Instagram, Facebook are the only ways they can connect with us."

"You're just too old for this then," was her reply. Dean looked at her with a frown.

"Hey, I'm only a few years older than you. I don't see what the big thing is about it."

"I get that you don't really want your stuff out there much, but don't you want to talk to your fans?"

Dean shrugged. "Look, I get that some people want to talk to their fans on the superficial level, but I don't. It's not the same."

Paige sighed and nodded. "I guess. But you do know you'll be in mine a lot right?"

"That's okay. It's yours and you can do whatever you want with it. And I knew it was going to happen if I stay with you."

Paige smiled at him. "You're a little weird, but I like it."

"You're weird too, sometimes more than me. And crazy, you're crazy."

"Hey!"

"But I really like that too."

Paige smiled and looked back down to her phone, to tell everyone how much she liked her boyfriend.

Dean shook his head and turned back to the television. He gave the show all his attention, subconsciously wrapping his arm around Paige's waist as she sat on his lap.

He smiled at her. He picked a good girlfriend, one that completed him.

* * *

**Order of Chapters with Years (So Far):**

_**2012**_**  
Social Networking  
**

_**2013**_**  
Cut In / The Knight Family / The Ambrose Family  
**

_**2014**_**  
Will You? / Snack  
**

_**2015**_**  
Sick / Signings / Hall of Fame / Win / Bet / You're It / Arrive / Challenge  
**

_**2016**_**  
Asking / Planning**


	17. Jitters

_**Jitters**_

**Author: LexysK23  
Words: 743  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: The wedding was split in two parts. Here is part one. I was going to wait some time before writing the wedding, but since it was requested, I couldn't say no. The second part will be out later, because it's midnight and I have to do research for school in 9 hours. Enjoy and this was fun to write.**

**Summary: It's the day of the wedding, and both Paige and Dean are nervous.**

**Characters: Paige, Dean, Emma, Seth with AJ, Alicia, Summer, Nikki, Ricky Knight and mention of Brie.**

**Requested by: Stupidstupid456**

**Uploaded: April 22, 2015**

* * *

"How do I look?"

"For the hundredth time, you look great," Seth answered, annoyed with the question.

"Are you sure?"

Seth sighed and nodded. "You look great. God, I thought only girls were acted this way."

Dean looked at Seth with a huge smile. "Paige is going to marry me. She's going to be my wife."

"If she doesn't leave you at the alter."

Dean looked at Seth with wide eyes. "She's going to leave me at the alter?"

Seth sat up and looked at Dean, who looked to be ready for a panic attack.

"No! She loves you! She wants to be your wife!"

"Ar-are you sure?"

Seth nodded, looking relieved when he saw that Dean was calming down.

The brunette turned and looked at the mirror in front of him. "How do I look?"

Seth preferred to hear that question over and over again then see Seth have a panic attack. "You look like someone who is ready to marry the love of their life."

Dean grinned and nodded.

* * *

"Paige, you're parents didn't fly all the way here to _not_ see you get married," Emma told Paige, who was having a panic attack.

"What if he realizes that I'm not the girl for him?"

Emma sighed. "Paige, you've been dating for four years. If you weren't the girl for him, he would have broke up with you."

"He wants to break up with me?" she asked, her voice weak and squeaky.

Emma walked up to Paige, and grabbed her face.

"Paige, Dean is crazy about you. He wants to marry you. He wants to have a life with you."

Paige nodded, numbly. "He wants a life with me," she whispered, a small smile on her face.

Emma nodded, grinning. "Okay, you're going to finish getting ready, and you're going to walk out there and marry the love of your life."

Paige grinned and nodded.

* * *

"This time tomorrow, you and I will be married," Dean said, as he laid in bed with Paige. They were both staring at the ceiling, hands linked.

"I can't wait. I love you Dean Ambrose. You were the greatest thing to ever happen to me."

Dean grinned and turned to look at her. "Tomorrow will be the best day of my life."

She grinned and turned to look at him as well. She leaned forwards and kissed him.

"I can't wait to say _I do_ in front of all our friends and family."

He smirked, looking back to the ceiling. "I'll kiss you in front of everyone. I'll show everyone how much I love you. Our lives officially start tomorrow."

"They officially start tomorrow," she repeated, moving closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

They knew the next time they laid in bed together, it would be as husband and wife. Just the thought made them smile.

* * *

Dean stood at the alter, a smile on his face. He looked around. He felt Seth, his best man tap his back. He looked at him and grinned.

He looked down the aisle when he heard the music start. All the guests stood up and he stood straighter. He smiled as AJ, Alicia, Summer, and Nikki walked down the aisle in their blue brides-maid dresses. Paige would have asked Brie, but the older woman was pregnant and Paige didn't want to put pressure on the woman when she was ready to give birth.

Emma walked in last, as the maid of honor. She winked at Seth, who grinned back.

Dean couldn't breath, as he started at Paige. Next to her was her father. It was like time froze for him. He knew, that if he could relieve any moment in his life, it would be that one, where he looked at his bride-to-be for the first time on their wedding day.

Ricky Knight walked his daughter down the aisle. Paige was happy that her father was there, because she was sure she would be a mess on the ground. Her fiancé, almost husband stood at the end, and if her father wasn't holding her, she would have ran down the aisle just to be in his arms. She saw him smirk. And she fell in love with him all over again.

Paige and Ricky reached the end of the aisle, and she looked at Dean. Both wishing they could stop time and stay in that moment forever. It was the moment they would remember.


	18. I Do

_**I Do**_

**Author: LexysK23  
Words: 790  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: Here is the ceremony. Just know, the only wedding I have been to was in Spanish (and my Spanish is crap). And all I know are from television and google.**

**Summary: Paige and Dean promise each other forever.**

**Characters: Paige, Dean, Priest, Rick, Saraya, Emma, Seth, and the wedding guests**

**Requested by: Stupidstupid456**

**Uploaded: April 22, 2015**

* * *

Dean and Paige stood side by side. They both looked at the priest as they continue on with the wedding.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Dean Ambrose and Paige Knight in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, that is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined," he started.

Dean winked at Paige, and she grinned.

"If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Dean and Paige look around the room, making eye contact with as many people as they can to make sure no one talked. Once they were pleased, they turned back to the priest.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Ricky and Saraya Knight stood up, holding hands. "We do."

Paige smiled at her parents, her eyes shining with tears.

"The bride and groom have their own vows," the priest announced, and nodded for Dean to start, giving him the mic.

Dean took a deep breath and looked at Paige. He reached and held her hand. "Paige Knight, I have loved you for years. I have wanted to make you my wife the moment you gave me our first kiss. And if you become my wife, I promise to stick by you. I promise to take care of you and never give up on our love, no matter who may stick their nose in our lives." Dean grinned when Paige mouthed, _Wade_. "I promise to love you for my life and beyond."

Paige gave him a water smile, as her tears threatened to fall down her face. "Dean Ambrose, I love you so much it hurts. And I promise to take care of you, because with your insane streak, no one knows what will happen. You're crazy." Everyone laughed, even Dean. "If you become my husband, I promise to live our life as we are living it now, only married. I promise to make us spend hours when grocery shopping. I promise to always prove you wrong. I promise to love you til the end of time. I promise to always come home to you, and only you. I promise you the word, because I know you will would give it me if I asked."

The priest took the mic back. "Dean Ambrose, do you take Paige Knight for your lawful wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love her, to honor and cherish her, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and health, and to be her in all things a good and faithful husband as long as you both shall live?"

Dean looked at Paige with so much love. "I do."

The priest turned to Paige. "Paige Knight, do you take Dean Ambrose for your lawful wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love him, to honor and cherish him, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and health, and to be him in all things a good and faithful wife as long as you both shall live?"

Paige nodded. "I do, always."

The priest looked at Seth. "May I have the ring for the bride?"

Seth smiled and placed the ring in his brother's hand.

"Dean, will you now place this ring upon your beloved's finger and repeat after me."

Dean placed the ring in Paige's finger, as he stared into her eyes. "With this ring, I thee wed."

The priest turned to Emma. "May I have the ring for the husband?"

"Paige, will you now place this ring upon your beloved's finger and repeat after me."

Paige slipped the ring onto Dean's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

The priest turned to the couple. "In as much as Dean and Paige have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Dean was itching to hear the last six words. He looked at the priest impatiently. He laughed. "Dean, you may now kiss the bride."

Dean didn't need to be told twice. He wrapped his arms around Paige and pulled her for a kiss, as the guests cheered. Dean pulled back and looked at Paige.

"We're married," Paige whispered, her hands stroking his cheek.

"You are my wife. We're united, together and forever."

"I love hearing that." Paige pulled Dean for another kiss. She really loved kissing her husband, not boyfriend or fiancé, but _husband_.


	19. DJ or PJ

_**DJ or PJ**_

**Author: LexysK23  
Words: 417  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: This is pretty short, but cute, I have to admit. I'll let you guys choose who first. DJ or PJ.**

**Summary: Dean and Paige discuss their future.**

**Characters: Paige and Dean**

**Requested by: CFOTakeover**

**Uploaded: April 22, 2015**

* * *

Paige was reading a book when Dean sat down next to her. They had been married for months, and haven't left the honeymoon stage.

"What do you think, DJ or PJ?" Dean asked, placing his head on Paige's lap.

She placed the book on the side and ran her hand through Dean's hair. He had let it grow, but not too much. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, we've been married for a while. And I was wondering, if we were to grow our small two people, multi animal family, if you would prefer a DJ or PJ," he responded looking at her.

"You want a child?"

"Well, not right now. I don't want to share you just yet. But in the future."

Paige couldn't answer. She just stared at him.

"It's just, I wouldn't mind seeing a little PJ running around here."

"PJ? Paige Junior?" she questioned, a grin on her face. "So the other would be a boy, Dean Junior?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I want a PJ around, if she's anything like you."

"I prefer a DJ, because then he'll be an older brother," Paige told him.

"You want more than one?"

Paige nodded. "Yeah, one for you and one for me. A boy and a little girl so she could have two guys taking care of her. I grew up with three older brothers, I was grateful for that. And I don't want them to be an only child, they'll get lonely."

Dean sat up. "How about twins?"

Paige's eyes widened. "No. I am not pushing two kids out of my vagina at once! They are going to be at separate times!"

Dean laughed. "What if we get a son, and he ends up like me?"

"I feel bad for the kid. Crazy like his father," Paige told him, shaking her head.

"Our daughter will be insane like her mother."

Paige rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I can see it now. Little Dean and Little Paige playing around." He turned to Paige. "You're going to be amazing mother."

Paige blushed and looked away. "Only because I'll have an amazing husband, and they'll have an amazing father."

Dean leaned over and kissed her. "Want to start trying?"

Paige laughed and shook her head. "It's too early."

Dean smirked. "We can practice." Paige started laughing even more, and Dean just kissed her. "I love you, and our future kids."

Paige looked at him with love in her eyes. "I do too. I can't wait."

* * *

**Order of Chapters with Years (So Far):**

_**2012**_**  
Social Networking  
**

_**2013**_**  
Cut In / The Knight Family / The Ambrose Family  
**

_**2014**_**  
Will You? / Snack  
**

_**2015**_**  
Sick / Signings / Hall of Fame / Win / Bet / You're It / Arrive / Challenge  
**

_**2016**_**  
Asking / Planning / Jitters / I Do / DJ or PJ**


	20. Hey Hey You You

_**Hey Hey You You**_

**Author: LexysK23  
Words: 846  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: The next chapter is pretty sad, so I decided to put a fun one. This is set before Ambraige became a real thing. Enjoy.**

**Summary: Dean has something he wants to tell Paige and her boyfriend.**

**Characters: Dean, Paige, Roman, Seth, and Corey Graves.**

**Requested by: No one.**

**Uploaded: April 23, 2015**

* * *

Dean downed another drink, as he glared at Corey Graves.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Dean looked over and frowned at Seth and Roman.

Dean shook his head. "She already has a boyfriend. I can't just go up to her and tell her, _hey, I like you. Date me_."

"Then show her you're better than Corey. Dude's an arrogant ass anyways, shouldn't be hard."

Dean signaled for another drink.

* * *

"I'm sorry. It was just a joke, I didn't mean for it to affect you that way."

Paige rolled her eyes as her boyfriend of two months apologized for making a joke at her expense.

"Up next is a young man, singing to the girl of her dreams," the announcer and owner of the karaoke bar told everyone. "Dean Ambrose."

Paige started to cough after inhaling some of her drink. Corey looked at her and tapped her back, not sure what had happened.

Paige watched as Dean stumbled onto the stage. She fought back a giggle as she realized that he was drunk.

"This is fo' you Knigh'," he slurred, grinning at her.

Paige shook her head as she watched him.

The instruments started, and Dean started to sing, off-key and sloppy, and Paige couldn't help but laugh as she watched him sing up there.

_Hey, hey  
You, you  
I don't like your boyfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
I could be your boyfriend  
_

_Hey, hey  
You, you  
I know that you like me_

_No way, no way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
I want to be your boyfriend_

Dean jumped off the stage. Everyone made a pathway as he walked up to Paige

_You're so fine  
__I want you mine  
__You're so delicious  
__I think about you all the time  
__You're so addictive  
__Don't you know what I can do  
__To make you feel all right?_

Paige laughed as Dean grabbed her hand.

_Don't pretend  
__I know you know  
__I'm damn precious  
__And, hell yeah  
__I'm the motherfuckin' princess  
__I can tell you like me too  
__And you know I'm right_

Dean pointed to Corey as he sang the next verse.

_He's like so, whatever  
__You could do so much better  
__I think we should get together now_

He sang the chorus as he pulled her towards the stage. Paige's face was so red, no one knew there was a color for that.

_I can see the way  
__I see the way you look at me  
__And even when you look away  
__I know you think of me  
__I know you talk about me all the time  
__Again and again_

_So come over here  
__And tell me what I wanna hear  
__Better yet, make your boyfriend disappear  
__I don't wanna hear you say his name ever again_

Again, he sang the chorus, as Paige covered her face. Seth and Roman were laughing in their seats, and Corey was glaring at Dean.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
__Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
__There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
__He's so stupid  
__What the hell here you thinkin'?_

Dean finished up the song, a drunken grin on his face.

_No way, no way  
__No, it's not a secret  
__Hey, hey  
__You, you  
__I want to be your boyfriend  
__No way, no way  
__Hey, hey!_

The song came to an end. Dean grabbed Paige by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss as the crowd cheered. Paige could taste the alcohol on the man's lips.

Dean pulled away and grinned at her. "Always wan'ed to do tha'."

Paige was too shocked to say anything. She just felt Corey grab her wrist and pull her away.

Dean watched her leave, knowing he won the round.

* * *

Dean woke up, his head killing him. Seth and Roman were watching a video at the couch, laughing. He groaned as he tried to muffle the sounds that were making his head pound.

"Hey, Roman, the _princess_ is awake," Seth said, a huge smile on his face.

"What the _fuck_ are you talking about?" Dean asked, sitting up and looking at his friends.

"We're talking about last night, and what you did," Roman answered.

"What did I do?" he asked, cautiously.

Seth gave him his phone. He watched the video of the night before, and his singing. Dean's face turned into a dark shade of red.

He returned the phone and fell back on his bed. "Kill me, now."

Seth and Roman laughed. Dean's phone tinged, signaling that he had a new message. He grabbed it and looked at it. His heart started pounding faster when he saw that it was from Paige.

_Hey, I don't like my boyfriend either. I think I need a new one. It's not a secret._

Dean laughed as responded.

_No way, I could be your boyfriend. I know you like me._

Who knew Avril Lavigne would help him. Sure he made a fool of himself, but he just won the girl.


	21. It's Not Your Fault

_**It's Not Your Fault**_

**Author: LexysK23  
Words: 523  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: This story is mostly is happy, cheerful. But not every family gets hit by negative, sad events. This is one. There will be a part two, but it will be later in the story.**

**Summary: Tragedy hits Paige and Dean hard.**

**Characters: Paige, Dean, Nikki, Cameron, Summer, Stephanie, and Hunter.**

**Requested by: No one.**

**Uploaded: April 23, 2015**

* * *

"Paige, are you okay?" Dean asked, as he held her hand.

Paige nodded, her eyes filled with tears. She had just been hurt, in more ways than one.

"Dean," she whispered, her voice breaking. She couldn't say anything. She started sobbing into his arms.

Dean said nothing as he held her close.

* * *

_Paige always told the story. About her first wrestling moment, in her mother's stomach. She always said she was lucky her mother wasn't hurt enough to make her lose her child._

_If only she was as lucky._

_She was in a tag team with Nikki, Summer, and Cameron. Over the year, the divas had been getting more time, and they had improved._

_Paige was up on the turnbuckles, getting ready to jump on Summer, when Cameron pushed her. Paige fell out the ring, and landed stomach down. She felt so much pain, more than she thought._

_Nikki jumped down and checked on her tag partner. She placed her hand on Paige's back. The referee was counting them out, and they were at four._

_Nikki tried to help Paige stand up, but the younger girl cried out. Nikki didn't know what to think, as she saw the tears in Paige's face._

_The referee got to seven. Nikki knew that they weren't going to win, but it didn't matter. Paige looked to be in pain, and it scared her._

"_Are you okay?" Nikki asked, frowning when Paige shook her head._

_Nikki heard the bell ring and Cameron's Girl Bye song come out._

_The referee went to check on the girls, and soon paramedics came out to take Paige to the back._

_Nikki could see blood and it caused her heart to stop._

* * *

Stephanie and Hunter walked into medic room, checking on the married couple. Hunter closed the door and Stephanie walked over to girl that was on the gurney.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Stephanie asked, causing Dean to frown.

Paige looked at Stephanie, the tears in her eyes. Stephanie's heart broke. It was the one thing she wouldn't wish on anyone.

"I-I didn't know," Paige whispered, her body shaking. Dean held Paige closer.

"I know you'll need time, both of you. Take as much time as possible."

Hunter walked up to Paige. She was the diva he knew would make a difference. And he had seen her grow on the roster. He had a soft spot for her "I'm sorry, for your loss."

"Wh-what's going on?" Dean asked, confused. He looked from his bosses to his wife.

Stephanie gave them a small smile. "We'll let you two talk." They walked out.

Dean turned to Paige. "What happened Paige? What were they talking about?"

"D-Dean, I was pregnant," she whispered, a fresh batch of tears coming out.

Dean felt a lump on his throat.

"W-was?"

Paige started to cry. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, it was my fault. I should have known."

Dean shook his head. He wrapped his arms around her. "It's not your fault. We'll get through this. We'll get through this together."

Paige nodded. He wrapped his arms around her, as they cried for the death of their unborn child.


	22. Very Fairy

_**Very Fairy**_

**Author: LexysK23  
Words: 350  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: Because the last chapter ended in a bad note, I decided to post this one right after. Enjoy.**

**Summary: Brie and Nikki stole Paige's clothes, and she wants to show Dean her knew outfit.**

**Characters: Dean, Paige, Brie, Nikki, Summer.**

**Requested by: No one**

**Uploaded: April 23, 2015**

* * *

The match and promo were over. Nikki, Brie, Paige, and Summer were at the gorillas.

"I think I'll make this into my usual outfit," Paige said, grinning. "It even has gloves."

"What will Dean think?" Nikki asked, shaking her head at the younger woman who seemed to be enjoying the outfit.

"I don't know," Paige commented, a smile on her face. "He'll like it?"

"You should go check," Brie told her, pushing her towards the lockers.

Summer nodded, agreeing with the twins.

Paige shrugged and nodded. She turned and skipped towards the men's locker room, knowing where her boyfriend was.

She saw Dean, and moved behind him.

"Want to make a wish?" she asked, making her voice sweet and soft.

Dean frowned and turned around to look at her. He let out a laugh when he saw how she was dressed.

"What happened?" he asked, getting a better look of her.

Paige shrugged. "Nikki and Brie stole my clothes and I had to borrow someone from a Rosebud. Don't you think I would make a great Rosebud?"

"I think you would be perfect."

"Too bad my boyfriend would be a Lemon. That means we can't be together. Rosebuds and Lemons don't mesh."

Dean shook his head when he saw her pout. Dean kissed her cheek. "Then I know what my first wish will be."

Paige's eyes lit up and she jumped in place. "What is it?"

"For my girlfriend to be a Lemon with me."

Paige stopped and frowned at him. "That's not fun."

"C'mon, you'll be my perfect Lemon, and be mine."

Paige shook her head.

"When life gives you lemons, you make," he started, a small smile on his face.

"Lemonade!"

Dean nodded. "How about after the show we go get lemonade, and I want to show the world my wonderful, perfect girlfriend."

Paige grinned and nodded. She told him she was going to go change.

"Don't change. I like this outfit."

Paige winked and walked away, grinning at the other Divas and Superstars that were staring at her.

Dean shook his head. He really loved his girlfriend.

* * *

**Order of Chapters with Years (So Far):**

_**2012**_**  
Hey Hey You You / Social Networking  
**

_**2013**_**  
Cut In / The Knight Family / The Ambrose Family  
**

_**2014**_**  
Will You? / Snack  
**

_**2015**_**  
Sick / Very Fairy / Signings / Hall of Fame / Win / Bet / You're It / Arrive / Challenge  
**

_**2016**_**  
Asking / Planning / Jitters / I Do / DJ or PJ / It's Not Your Fault**


	23. Dumbass

_**Dumbass**_

**Author: LexysK23  
Words: 885  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: Here is another request. Pre-Ambraige Era.**

**Summary: Paige's heart was just broken, and Dean is there to help her.**

**Characters: Paige, Dean, Corey, Seth, and Roman.**

**Requested by: CFOTakeover**

**Uploaded: April 24, 2015**

* * *

Dean was falling asleep. He had had a hard day, and couldn't wait to get into bed. But just as he was in between awake and asleep, his phone started to ring. He was annoyed as he grabbed his phone and just hit answer, not even bothering to look at the name.

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

"D-Dean?" a small voice asked. It was the voice he would know anywhere. He sat up and asked Paige what was wrong.

"C-can I stay at your home?" she asked, her voice cracking.

Dean told her yes and waited for her to arrive. He put a shirt on and some shorts. He liked to sleep in just his boxers, it was comfortable. He heard a knock on his door. He went to open it and Paige just moved into his arms.

Dean frowned, but held her tight. Keeping her in his arms, he moved to close the door and then walked to his bedroom. He made her sit down and sat down next to him.

"Paige, what happened?"

The nineteen year old shook her head. Dean looked at her. He could see that her eyes were watery. He could see that she looked hurt. He didn't ask any more questions, he just pulled her into his arms.

It had been three months since he sang to Paige, and although she told him that she didn't like her boyfriend, Corey changed. He became a better boyfriend, and paid more attention to Paige. He'd even cancel plans just to spend time with her. Dean was going to top pursuing her. He could see that she was happy with the other man, and all he wanted was for her to be happy, even if it wasn't with him.

Paige let out a shaky breath, as she gripped his shirt. Dean just started to rub her back.

"I was falling in love with him," Paige whispered, looking up at him.

"Corey?" Dean asked.

"I was going to visit him, I wanted to tell him I love him," she whispered. Dean didn't admit that the phrase had hurt him. He was listening the girl he really liked say she loved someone else.

Paige took a deep breath. "I-I was going to tell him. So I went to his place. I had his key. We exchanged keys. So I entered and-and he was there, in the couch. He was having sex with someone else."

Dean tightened his grip as he thought of ways to hurt Corey.

Paige let out a small laugh, and it made Dean flinch at the lack of humor. "I was going to tell him that I love him, and he was _fucking _some one else. A stranger."

"Paige," Dean whispered.

"Why did he break my heart?" Paige asked in a small voice. Dean closed his eyes and just hugged her.

"He's a dumbass. He should hold your heart on a pedestaled. He's a dumbass for breaking it.," Dean whispered.

Paige's eyes watered, as she thought about what she had saw. She let out a small sob, and it made Dean hold her tighter. Dean felt so much anger, as he held the crying girl near.

* * *

There was a knock on the door that woke Dean up. He unwrapped his arms from Paige and went to go answer the door. He opened it and smiled softly when he saw Seth and Roman there.

"Rough night?" Seth asked, a smirk on his face.

Dean frowned and rubbed his face. "You can say that." He looked back to his bedroom, knowing that Paige was still asleep. He looked back to his brothers. "Paige is sleeping. Can you stay here and if she wakes up, tell her I went to do something important."

Frowning, the two nodded and watched Dean walk away.

* * *

Dean slammed his fist against the door. He waited until the door opened, and once he saw who opened it, he let his fist swing.

Corey fell to the ground from the impact. He looked up to see the angry Dean.

"That's for the girl who spend all night crying over your sorry ass," Dean told him, glaring at the man on the floor.

Corey looked at him with wide eyes. "Paige—"

"You _don't_ get to say her name. You're stupid, a dumbass for cheating on the greatest girl you can ever have," he told the tattooed man.

The Ohio native shook his head. "You lost her. And I don't _ever_ want to see you around her again."

He had turned and stormed away.

* * *

Dean took a deep breath and entered his apartment. He had a bag of food he bought for Paige and his friends. He smiled and entered. He smiled when he saw that Paige looked okay. He placed the food on the table and walked towards Paige.

"Did you beat him?" Seth asked, a dark look on his face.

Dean shook his head. "I punched him though."

Paige looked at him, her eyes wide. "You-you did?"

Dean nodded. "No one can hurt you and get away with it. And after I trusted him?"

Paige smiled softly and gave him a hug. "Thank you."

Dean smiled as he held her in his arms. "Any time," he whispered, smiling as he held her close.

He would protect her, no matter what.

* * *

**Order of Chapters with Years (So Far):**

_**2012**_**  
Hey Hey You You / Dumbass / Social Networking  
**

_**2013**_**  
Cut In / The Knight Family / The Ambrose Family  
**

_**2014**_**  
Will You? / Snack  
**

_**2015**_**  
Sick / Very Fairy / Signings / Hall of Fame / Win / Bet / You're It / Arrive / Challenge  
**

_**2016**_**  
Asking / Planning / Jitters / I Do / DJ or PJ / It's Not Your Fault**


	24. Sneaking Around

_**Sneaking Around**_

**Author: LexysK23  
Words: 703  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: There are four eras in this story so far, Pre-Ambraige (2012), Early Ambraige (Late 2012-late 2013), Established Ambraige (2014-2016), Married Ambraige (2016-on). So when requesting, if you want, select an era and the idea.**

**Summary: Paige and Dean meet unexpectedly, and it causes Dean to realize something.**

**Characters: Paige and Dean.**

**Requested by: Stupidstupid456**

**Uploaded: April 26, 2015**

* * *

Dean frowned when he heard noises. He didn't think anyone would be in the ring, at that time. Dean looked at his watch, to make sure he had the time right. 2 am. No one should be there. Shrugging, he walked towards the ring.

He looked out the curtain, and saw a figure in the ring. He knew that the person must have been training. He decided to through caution in the wind and walk towards the person.

He smiled when he noticed that Paige was there, alone. He climbed the ring and watched her train alone.

"How about a training partner?" Dean asked, grinning when he saw Paige jump.

"When did you get here?" she asked, her accent strong.

Dean shrugged. "I wanted to train a little. I thought I would be alone, but I guess I want the only one who thought of that."

Paige nodded. "Sometimes it's better."

"So, what do you say? Train?"

Paige shrugged and nodded.

Paige and Dean started to train together, trying different moves, trying to improve their moves. They trained for an hour before they called for a break.

They were sitting in the middle of the ring. "So, do you miss home?"

The nineteen year old nodded. "Yeah, I mean, this is my dream, but I do miss my family."

"You're making them proud," Dean told her, giving her a smile.

"I should be used to it. I started traveling alone since I was 14, but this feels different, you know?"

Dean nodded. "You won't get to see your family for months."

"Sometimes I want to go home. I feel lonely here," Paige whispered, looking at the mat.

"I get it. But Paige, you have this opportunity here. I know you can make it here. You can be one of the best Divas in any roster. I wouldn't be surprise if you break records, if you make history. With the way you're going, you might as well be the youngest Divas Champion. I can promise you that," he told her.

"You think?" Paige asked, a small smile on her face.

"Hell yeah. You're going to do great things, I just know it."

Paige leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Dean, that means a lot."

Dean smiled, as he nodded. He could feel a blush threatening to appear, but he fought it. He stood up. "Want to train some more?"

Paige nodded. "Yeah, I want to get better. Especially since this isn't like back home."

"What do you mean?"

"Holding back, I have to hold back."

"Don't hold back with me. I want you to really go for it, okay?"

Paige looked at him, her eyes wide. "Are you sure?"

Dean smirked and nodded. "You aren't going to do much against me, but you can try."

Paige glared at him and went for the attack. She got some punches and kicks in, while he just ran away.

For the next hour, their practicing changed into a game of tag. Dean was it, and he ran towards Paige, wrapping his arms around her waist.

His mind wondered for a while, as he took in how perfect she felt in his arms, as he took in her scent.

Paige laughed when Dean picked her up and twirled her around. They stopped when they heard a noise. Trying to not laugh, they ran away, not wanting to get caught.

They ran out the building. It was five in the morning, and Dean and Paige decided to go to their respected homes and change so they could go eat breakfast. They were too hyped up to get any rest, so they just spend the day together.

It was still early in the morning, that Dean realized something. He realized that Paige wasn't like the other girls in the roster. He noticed that she was different. He also noticed that he'd automatically smile when she did, he enjoyed listening to her talk, and always wanted to hear her laugh.

It was after breakfast that he realized that he was developing a crush on the girl. And he was okay with that, because he knew that pursuing her would be the best thing and it was going to be fun.

* * *

**Order of Chapters with Years (So Far):**

_**2012**_**  
Sneaking Around / Hey Hey You You / Dumbass / Social Networking  
**

_**2013**_**  
Cut In / The Knight Family / The Ambrose Family  
**

_**2014**_**  
Will You? / Snack  
**

_**2015**_**  
Sick / Very Fairy / Signings / Hall of Fame / Win / Bet / You're It / Arrive / Challenge  
**

_**2016**_**  
Asking / Planning / Jitters / I Do / DJ or PJ / It's Not Your Fault**


	25. Ambraige Equals Hope

_**Ambraige Equals Hope**_

**Author: LexysK23  
Words: 642  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: Chapter 25. Wow, that's great and I started this story less than a month ago. I'm trying to make this story up to 100 short stories, so help me by requesting. And enjoy. The topic may sound sad, but's not. And I'll write about the break up later. I have to think about it.**

**Summary: It had been a week since the break up of Ambraige. Paige's winning debut brings different types of happiness.**

**Characters: Paige, Dean, Alicia Fox, Luke Harper, and unnamed friends (Seth, Emma, Roman, Nikki, Brie, AJ)**

**Requested by: No one**

**Uploaded: April 26, 2015**

* * *

Paige couldn't believe it; she had just won the Divas Championship. She had won it! She was champion. She walked through the curtains, and her friends bombarded her. She looked up and jumped into the arms of the first person she saw.

Dean, feeling her in his arms, closed his eyes, smiling softly. He had missed the feeling. "I knew you would do it. I told you, you would be the youngest Diva."

Paige froze when she heard his voice. She pulled away and looked up at him. "D-Dean."

Dean just smiled as he looked down at her. All their friends stood around them, awkwardly. No one knew why they broke up, and they all thought that they should get together. They were the cute couple that everyone wanted to be. They were their "relationship goals." Sure, they had their problems, but they never thought Dean and Paige, or _Ambraige_ as everyone called them, would break up. And they were all sad when they heard the news.

"Hi," he whispered, looking at her. He placed his hands in his pockets. All their friends took a few steps back, watching it happen. They didn't know if they would need help, but they were hoping the two would rekindle their relationship.

"Hey."

"So, uh, how have you been?"

"Great. Really great. I'm, um, double champion now."

"That's great to hear."

"Yeah."

Everyone listening flinched at the awkwardness. They couldn't continue to hear that.

"I'm proud of you, I knew you could do it. From the second I saw you, I _knew_ that you would break down walls, make history," Dean told her, his awkward smile growing into a real one.

"I remember, you told me that when we snuck into the ring late at night."

"That was fun. That was the moment I knew I wanted to be with you."

"Really?" Paige asked, surprised.

Dean nodded, a smile on his face.

"That's the moment I started liking you too. I was waiting for you, to say something. But you never did."

"I didn't want to lose what we had. Our friendship, it meant a lot."

Paige smiled even more. "Me neither."

"_God_, won't you two just get back together already? This is torture to watch! You're both perfect for each other, now do us all a favor and get back together so we all continue to have hope!" shouted the last person they expected, Luke Harper.

Dean let out a laugh, as he turned back to Paige. "So what do you say? Want to get back together?"

Paige shrugged. "I don't even know why we broke up the first place."

Dean grinned and pulled her in for a kiss, causing everyone to cheer.

"Ambraige is back on! There is still hope!" Alicia Fox exclaimed, to which everyone shouted their agreement.

Dean shook his head and looked back to his girlfriend. "We broke up for the most stupid reason."

Paige frowned. "What was it about, don't tell me it was really petty."

"I'll tell you later. I don't want us to fight here."

"But we fought for days."

"But it's in the past now. Now, we think of our future. Me, as the United States Champion, and you, as the Divas Champion and NXT Women Champion."

"I like that. Power Couple?"

Dean grinned, "Power Couple."

Paige wrapped her arms around him. "I've missed this."

"Me too. I love you Paige, so much."

"I love you too," she whispered.

"So Miss Double Champion, what's next for you?"

"Winning the United States Championship so I can be a Triple Champion. I will be the greatest in the world," she told him grinning.

Dean rolled his eyes, knowing that he would never change her for the world. And if he ever lost her again, he would _never_ be able to move on, because she was it for him.

* * *

**Order of Chapters with Years (So Far):**

_**2012**_**  
Sneaking Around / Hey Hey You You / Dumbass / Social Networking  
**

_**2013**_**  
Cut In / The Knight Family / The Ambrose Family  
**

_**2014**_**  
Ambraige Equals Hope / Will You? / Snack  
**

_**2015**_**  
Sick / Very Fairy / Signings / Hall of Fame / Win / Bet / You're It / Arrive / Challenge  
**

_**2016**_**  
Asking / Planning / Jitters / I Do / DJ or PJ / It's Not Your Fault**


	26. Happiest Place On Earth

_**Happiest Place On Earth**_

**Author: LexysK23  
Words: 884  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: Here is a new chapter. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Summary: Dean takes Paige to Disneyworld to celebrate her birthday, which is the day of Summerslam.**

**Characters: Dean, Paige, and Disney Characters**

**Requested by: CFOTakeover**

**Uploaded: April 27, 2015**

* * *

They were in the car. "Where are we going?"

"You'll find out."

"Okay."

Ten minutes later. "Are we there yet?"

"We just left."

"Sorry."

An hour later. "Lets play a game."

"What game?"

"I spy? I see something grey."

"A car. That one. In front of us."

"Damn you."

An hour and a half later. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"But I'm bored."

"We're almost there, I promise."

"Fine."

Arriving. "Oh my gosh, are you serious?!"

"Happy early birthday," Dean said, smiling as he watched Paige's eyes light up and she seemed so happy.

Dean parked the car and they both left to the amusement park.

When they were there, Paige dragged Dean to the Tower of Terror. She pushed Dean when he shook his head. "I don't get why people like these things. They are machines of death," he muttered.

A mother glared at him when her son looked scared. Paige just shook her head.

"They are fun."

"The things I do to you."

Paige just gave him an innocent smile and s kiss on his cheek. They were next in line, and she grabbed his wrist and pulled him.

They spend the next two hours getting on rides. Paige bought every picture. She was having the time of her life. She looked up and saw that Dean kept looking around.

"What are you looking for?" she asked, looking at him.

Dean looked at her and then continued to look around. "I'm looking for that _manipulative_ rat."

Paige couldn't help but laugh. She looked at him, and shook her head. "Lets go."

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"_No_."

"Why?"

"Cause he's going to take over your mind," Dean responded.

Paige laughed. She pulls him in for a kiss.

"It's my birthday weekend," Paige whispered, her voice seductive.

Dean groaned as he nodded. He got his phone and nodded towards Paige. Grinning, she skipped towards the rat. She placed her arm around Mickey Mouse, and smiled at the camera.

She then asked Dean, but he said no. Suddenly, he was pushed towards the mouse and his girlfriend. He looked back, his eyes widening when he saw that it was the mouse's mate.

Paige asked someone that was walking by if she could take the picture. Although he didn't want to, Dean still did.

Soon Dean dragged her to the ride he wanted to go in. She wasn't able to see where they were going, because he was covering her eyes, but she did know she was in water.

Paige could hear the voices, the singing. She pulled Dean's hand offer her face and looked around.

"Why?" she asked, turning to look at him. He just shrugged and leaned back. "You made me take a picture with the master manipulator. So you have to suffer through this."

"B-but—"

"No Buts. Now lean back and enjoy this Paigey."

Paige sighed and watched the small wooden kids sing as they went passed.

Paige was so sure she had lost her mind by the time she got to the end of the ride. She was so happy it was over.

* * *

It was night, and the fireworks were about to start. Dean pulled her through the crowd, wanting a nice spot to watch the colorful explosions.

Dean found a patch of grass and told her to stay there, that he would be back. She nodded, as the red and blue and green and other colored fireworks flew to the sky and exploded, creating figures.

It was a few minutes later that she felt someone sit next to her. She looked over and smiled when she saw Dean holding a huge stuffed animal.

"Dean," Paige whispered, although he couldn't hear over the loud crowd.

Dean sat down next to her, and placed the animal near them.

"I love you," she whispered, as she leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you too. And I can't wait to see you win the championship on your birthday. Stitch and I will be rooting for you."

Paige grinned and hugged him. Dean moved her so she would be laying down in-between his legs. She placed Stitch in-between hers. They watched the fireworks together.

* * *

Paige was half-asleep as she got in the car. She placed Stitch in the car. And then sat down. Dean got in the driver seat and looked over at the almost sleeping Paige. He put the volume of the radio down and started singing a song. One that Paige didn't want to listen to.

_It's a world of laughter, a world of tears;__  
__It's a world of hopes and a world of fears;__  
__There's so much that we share,__  
__That it's time we're aware__  
__It's a small world, after all. _

Paige groaned and moved to turn the radio up. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

Paige nodded. "Yeah, thank you for this."

"I'd do anything for you. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Tomorrow, we'll handle Summerslam."

Paige smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "You're an awesome boyfriend."

"I know." He said.

Halfway through the ride, Paige fell asleep. Dean couldn't keep the smile off his face as she stared at his girlfriend. He really did love her. And he'd do anything to keep a smile on her face.

* * *

**Order of Chapters with Years (So Far):**

_**2012**_**  
Sneaking Around / Hey Hey You You / Dumbass / Social Networking  
**

_**2013**_**  
Cut In / The Knight Family / The Ambrose Family  
**

_**2014**_**  
Ambraige Equals Hope / Will You? / Happiest Place On Earth / Snack  
**

_**2015**_**  
Sick / Very Fairy / Signings / Hall of Fame / Win / Bet / You're It / Arrive / Challenge  
**

_**2016**_**  
Asking / Planning / Jitters / I Do / DJ or PJ / It's Not Your Fault**


	27. Honey, I'm Home

_**Honey, I'm Home**_

**Author: LexysK23  
Words: 457  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: Here you guys go, another chapter of Ambraige Adorableness. The next chapter will have the first ever meeting of Dean and Paige.**

**Summary: Dean comes home to a nice surprise.**

**Characters: Paige and Dean.**

**Requested by: CFOTakeover**

**Uploaded: April 30, 2015**

* * *

Dean had a hard training session and he couldn't wait to get home and sleep. He also couldn't wait to get home and see his beautiful girlfriend.

He placed the key into its slot and slowly opened his door. He stopped when he heard a familiar sound. If he wasn't mistaken, it was his theme song.

He couldn't help but smile as he entered the house. He quietly closed the door and walked towards the small living room. There he saw her, Paige in all her glory.

She was wearing jeans, his t-shirt and sweater. He stood there, and stared at her, as she jumped around listening to his song, Retaliation.

She turned and froze when she saw him staring at her. She couldn't help but smile when she saw him staring at her.

"Well, don't you look sexy," he said, a smirk on his face.

Paige raised an eyebrow, as she stared back, waiting for him to something.

Dean pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against. He walked up to her.

"So, you're wearing my shirt? Not the one I got you?" he asked, amused.

"That one doesn't smell like you," she responded.

"You want one to smell like me?"

Paige shrugged.

He took a step back and took off the shirt he was wearing at the moment. "You know, this one smells even more like me."

Paige's eyes widened, when she realized what he was going to do. He gripped the shirt, and chased her when she ran away.

Paige laughed as he tried to rub the shirt on her. He then through the shirt down and wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed his nose against her neck and inhaled deeply.

"You smell so much better."

Paige laughed, as she tried to get away. Dean wasn't letting her go.

"You do look really sexy with my shirt on. You should go out like that more often," he whispered as he held her close.

"I will, if you wear one of mine."

Dean looked down at her and frowned. "I don't think it'll fit me."

Paige laughed and shook her head. "I'll wear your sweater, you wear one of mine, in your size."

Dean smiled and nodded. "But you know what's better that you wearing my shirt?"

Paige shook her head. Dean released Paige and let her turn so she was facing him.

"You, taking it off?"

Paige looked at him, giving him a smile. He leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and jumped up, so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

Dean held her as he heard to the their bedroom. He was going to get her to wear his shirts more often.

* * *

**Order of Chapters with Years (So Far):**

_**2012**_**  
Sneaking Around / Hey Hey You You / Dumbass / Social Networking  
**

_**2013**_**  
Cut In / The Knight Family / The Ambrose Family  
**

_**2014**_**  
Ambraige Equals Hope / Will You? / Happiest Place On Earth / Snack  
**

_**2015**_**  
Sick / Very Fairy / Signings / Hall of Fame / Win / Bet / You're It / Arrive / Challenge / Honey, I'm Home  
**

_**2016**_**  
Asking / Planning / Jitters / I Do / DJ or PJ / It's Not Your Fault**


	28. Hello, I'm Your Future

_**Hello, I'm Your Future**_

**Author: LexysK23  
Words: 513  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: This chapter didn't end up how I wanted. Maybe, in the future, I'll write a better version. We'll see.**

**Summary: Paige has just been signed to WWE. There she meets Dean, someone she feels like will be in her future.**

**Characters: Paige and Dean**

**Requested by: No one**

**Uploaded: May 02, 2015**

* * *

Paige entered the warehouse. It was her first day at WWE's FCW. She was nervous, about making the best impression. She wasn't sure what se was going to do.

She was looking at around as she walked the halls. She didn't notice someone crashing into her.

She would have fallen to the ground if they didn't hold her up. She looked up to see one of the most handsome men she had ever laid her eyes on.

He smiled at her. "You're new here? I haven't seen you around."

Paige nodded. "I just got signed."

"You looked young. How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"What's your name? Since I'm going to be working with you. And I can't leave without getting a beautiful girl's name."

Paige looked to the ground, not wanting him to see her blush. "What's your name?"

"I asked you first," he said, smirking.

"If you really want my name, you'll answer my name," she told him, challenging him.

Dean smirked. "I think we'll get along. I'm Dean. Dean Ambrose."

"Paige Knight."

"You're the infamous Knight protégé."

Paige blushed as she looked up at him. "What?"

"I've checked you out. You know, your matches on Shimmer and such. You're really going to be something here. I can't wait to see you."

Paige smiled, as she looked away. She didn't know what to say in return. He just smirked and walked away, leaving Paige alone to watch him leave. She smiled and walked away.

* * *

Paige watched his match. She didn't really know who his opponent was. Her eyes never left him. She couldn't take the smile off her face. She stood up and walked the halls when his matched ended. She was hoping to bump into him again.

She got her wish, as she bumped into him near the men's locker room.

"We meet again Knight," he said, his voice full of amusement.

Paige grinned as she shrugged. "I guess so Ambrose."

"You know, I can see our futures crossing paths."

Paige nodded. "I do too. I guess I'll see you around?"

"I guess so. Unless you want to get dinner or something?"

"Are you asking me out?"

Dean shook his head. "No. You're new to the area. And I just want you to have a familiar person. I feel like we're going to have something special. And our friendship is something I'll value."

"Really? You can see that?"

Dean smirked. "No. Its how I pick girls up. Almost worked, didn't it?"

Paige laughed. "Yeah. You would have had me if you had not said anything."

"I know. But you feel different. You aren't like the other girls here. I like it."

"So dinner? You can show me around? I at least nee one friend here."

Dean nodded. "I'll be that friend. I know we'll be friends for a while."

"Me too," Paige responded. He told her he had to shower and change.

Paige watched him go, a smile on her face.

Dean was different, and it intrigued her. She hoped something would come out of the dinner. Some sort of relationship.


	29. Surprise, Surprise

_**Surprise, Surprise**_

**Author: LexysK23  
Words: 597  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: I had some of it done, and then it got deleted and it made me mad. Sorry for that. In other news, Dean is in the Fatal Four-way! I hope he wins. Or Randy, or Seth. Anyway enjoy and the other chapters will be out soon.**

**Summary: Dean sets up a surprise party for Paige, but ends up with a surprise.**

**Characters: Paige, Dean, Seth, Emma, Roman, Summer, Nikki, Brie, AJ, Randy Orton and John Cena.**

**Requested by: Project NICK**

**Uploaded: May 04, 2015**

* * *

"What are we doing here then?" Paige asked, as she looked at the women around her. AJ, Summer, Nikki, Brie (she had met them when she had done an Axxess and they instantly hit it off) and of course Emma.

It was her twenty-first birthday. She had wanted to spend it with her boyfriend, but he had called her, telling her happy birthday and that he loved her. And that he was not able to spend the day with her like he wanted.

Paige was disappointed. She had wanted to spend the day with him. But her friends would have to do.

"What do you want to do, Birthday Girl?" Nikki questioned, as she looked through her phone. She was texting John, telling him what to do.

"Get drunk, legally, here in the States," she said, smiling. If she couldn't spend the day with Dean, she would do the next best thing, get pissed drunk.

"Dean is _not _going to like this," Brie whispered, as she watched Paige talk and laugh with Emma and Summer.

"He said he wanted to distract her. So, we are going to distract her," AJ responded, a smirk on her face.

Brie shrugged and followed the NXT girls.

* * *

"Where does this go?" Seth asked, holding the black and purple balloons. Dean had told Paige he couldn't hang out with her for her birthday, because he was preparing her birthday party for her. Seth, who had started dating Emma, and Roman helped because they were his brothers. Randy, John, and Daniel were helping because their significant others were with his girlfriend and they were friends with Dean.

Dean looked down at the cake. It was ice cream, and he had it specially made into the British flag. He wanted to bring a little home to her.

"She'll like it," Roman said, when he noticed that Dean was getting nervous.

"I hope so. She really wanted to be spend the day together."

"She's having fun, and all. She'll love it," John told him, slapping his hand on the other man's back.

"They are coming. Emma said they have a surprise for us," Seth told them, looking at the text.

"So we hide now?" Daniel asked, confused.

Dean nodded and the men hid. They heard the keys from the outside. They heard the door open. They saw the light turn on.

"SURPRISE!" the six men exclaimed, grinning.

"What the _fuck_ did you guys do?" Dean asked, as he looked at Paige, who looked to be drunk and being supported by the Bella Twins.

AJ let out a nervous laugh. "She wanted to spend the day with you. But since she couldn't, she decided to celebrate the fact that she could drink legally."

Dean sighed and walked up to Paige.

"Dean! I love ya," she slurred, wrapping her harms around him.

"I love you too. Happy birthday," he whispered into her ear, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You made a party for me?"

Dean nodded. "And you got drunk."

"'m sorry."

"All that matters is that you had a lot of fun. Next time spend it with me?"

"It's all I want for my birthday. I wish to spend all my birthdays with you."

Dean smiled as he nodded. "Are you okay to celebrate with me?"

"Always." She said, smiling at him.

Dean placed his hand on her shoulder and turned to the their friends, who were watching them.

He got a beer can and raised it up. "Let's celebrate and get on my girl's level."

The other cheered and started to enjoy themselves.


	30. Crave

_**Crave**_

**Author: LexysK23  
Words: 498  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: This is one of many parts for this "storyline." Enjoy. This is set in the distant future.**

**Summary: Dean must deal with a hormonal Paige.**

**Characters: Paige and Dean.**

**Requested by: nafiondf aof**

**Uploaded: May 05, 2015**

* * *

Dean closed his eyes. He hadn't had a lot of sleeping time in the last few weeks. There were many times he had slept at Seth and Emma's. He had been screamed at a lot.

There was nothing he would change. He loved every second of it.

He heard the car behind him honk. He quickly sat up and drove his car forward. He ordered what he was told to order and drove home.

He placed the bag on the passenger's seat and drove home.

When he arrived, he went to his bedroom and saw that Paige had fallen asleep. He smiled softly and left to the kitchen. He sat down on a stool and started to take the burgers out of the bag and placed them on the table. He split them up, when he heard footsteps.

A smile crept up on his face. He turned and saw Paige walking towards him, a sleepy look on her face.

"Hey, how are you?" Dean asked, placing the burgers in front of him.

"Hungry, and tired. Really tired."

Dean smiled as he watched her eat.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Nothing."

"Dean," Paige whined, as she wiped her mouth. "Stop staring."

"I'm sorry, I'm just lucky I have a beautiful wife."

"I feel like a whale."

Dean shook his head. "You're carrying the future WWE World Heavyweight Champion or the next Divas' Champion."

Paige smiled and rubbed her swollen stomach.

"We find out tomorrow right? If we're having a Little Paige or Little Dean right?" he asked, watching her.

Paige nodded. "Tomorrow. I can't wait. I'm just scared, since—"

Dean stood up and walked to her. He wrapped his arms around her. It had been eight years since the incident, where Paige lost their child and it still affected them. "It's not your fault. And Angel is watching over us, and over our baby. Trust me."

"Angel?"

"That's what it is right? Angel has been protecting us since she left us."

"She? You think it was a girl?"

"I know she was a girl. I think about her, you know? I see her. She's a splitting image of you."

Paige gave him a small smile and kissed his chin. "I love you. And Angel. And this baby."

"I love you all too."

"Dean," Paige whispered, breaking the small moment of silence they had.

"Yeah?"

"Your child wants peanut butter, and brownies."

"But you don't like brownies."

"But your child does. He's trying to fatten me up."

"He?"

"Yeah, I want him to be just like you."

"But I want it to be a girl, just like _you_."

"Dean, just get me the peanut butter and brownies."

He grinned and nodded. He stood up and walked towards the door, but not before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you and your crazy cravings. I love everything about this pregnancy."

* * *

**So you guys get to vote, boy or girl? It won't be twins. So only one can win.**


	31. Payback

_**Payback**_

**Author: LexysK23  
Words: 497  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: Here is another chapter. Enjoy.**

**Summary: Paige gets jealous.**

**Characters: Dean, Paige, Emma, Nikki, Brie, Renee, and mention of Naomi and Wade.**

**Requested by: ambrosesdixon**

**Uploaded: May 05, 2015**

* * *

Paige frowned, as she watched her boyfriend talk to Renee Young. She could see him flirt with her. He knew it was part of the storyline, but she couldn't help but feel an unsettling feeling in her stomach.

She rolled her eyes and walked away, not wanting to see him flirt with another woman.

She walked into the locker room and ignored the smiles from her friends.

They all knew that Dean was flirting with Renee. They all knew that it would get to Paige. And they all knew about Paige teasing Dean about Wade. And in their minds, _Payback was a bitch_.

They rarely saw Paige being affected by something, anything. And they were enjoying it. They couldn't help but smile, knowing that one would confront the other sooner or later. Dean was going apologize and be his cute self. She would forgive him. And then he would kiss her. One of them would have a great match while the other one cheered. And then they would go home for make-up sex. It was just a matter of time.

There was a knock on the door. Emma smiled as she winked at the Bella Twins. She went to answer the door, and saw Dean standing there.

"Is Paige here?"

Emma nodded and let him enter. Dean smiled his hello to the twins before looking at his girlfriend, who had her back to him.

"Paige," Dean whispered.

Paige looked at him. "Shouldn't you be flirting with _Renee_?"

Dean smiled. "C'mon, you can't be mad. I mean, you do it all the time with me."

"Yeah, well," she whispered, not sure what to say.

Dean sat down next to her. "I don't like it either. But I deal with it. I just remember of the time you were with Corey, and I had to watch you be happy with someone else. And it hurts sometimes, right?"

Paige nodded. She knew that sometimes, Dean would get put off when she talked about Wade. And now, she knew how he felt. And she didn't like it.

"You know, while I _flirted_ with Renee, I only thought of you. You were the only person I _can_ flirt with. No one catches my attention like you do."

Paige looked up at him, a small smile on her face. "I'm sorry, for making you feel this way."

"It's okay," Dean told her. "I murder any man who gives you extra attention in my head except those I trust. I know I can trust you with anything, and there is nothing you would do to break that."

"I trust you too," Paige whispered, as she leaned up and kissed him.

Emma looked at Nikki and Brie with a smile on her face. She shook her head, knowing what was going to come, no pun intended.

Paige won her match against Naomi. Before the night was over, Paige and Dean had disappeared. Anyone who knew them knew where they were and what they were doing.

* * *

**Order of Chapters with Years (So Far):**

_**2012**_**  
Hello, I'm Your Future / Sneaking Around / Hey Hey You You / Dumbass / Social Networking  
**

_**2013**_**  
Cut In / Surprise, Surprise / The Knight Family / The Ambrose Family  
**

_**2014**_**  
Ambraige Equals Hope / Will You? / Happiest Place On Earth / Snack  
**

_**2015**_**  
Sick / Very Fairy / Signings / Hall of Fame / Win / Bet / You're It / Arrive / Challenge / Payback / Honey, I'm Home  
**

_**2016**_**  
Asking / Planning / Jitters / I Do / DJ or PJ / It's Not Your Fault**

_**2024  
**_**Crave**


	32. Two Heads?

_**Two Heads?**_

**Author: LexysK23  
Words: 616  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: This is split into two parts. Enjoy. (Sorry it took a while. Things got a little crazy, but everything is back to normal. Still taking requests.)**

**Summary: Paige and Dean go for a check up.**

**Characters: Dean and Paige**

**Requested by: CFOTakeover**

**Uploaded: May 13, 2015**

* * *

It had been a few months since he found out Paige had been pregnant. He had both talked about names, each person got to choose three for each gender.

Dean had picked Brody, Aiden and Ricky. For a girl, he picked of Saraya, Elizabeth, and Madison. He wrote them on a piece of paper, a slip for each name. Paige did not know what names he had picked. He placed the boy names in the blue cup, while the girl names were placed in the pink cup.

Paige looked down at the six slips of paper. She wrote down the three boys names, Declan, Brandon, and Logan. And the three girl names, Maya, Caitlin, and Avery. She placed them in their respected cups.

They weren't going to choose the name until they found out the sex. They were going to find out soon, and they were both nervous.

"You're still hoping for a girl?" Paige asked Dean, grinning.

Dean nodded. "I want a little princess. I want her to be just like you." He walked over to her and sat down next to her. He pulled up her shirt so he could see her baby bump.

"You hear that, Little Paige, I want you to be my princess."

"I'm still hoping for a boy. That way I'll have the perfect man in my life."

Dean looked up at her and stuck out his tongue. Paige just grinned and looked down to her stomach.

"Don't you listen to the big meanie, Little Paige. Just come out with out a penis."

"Wait, does that mean if our child has a penis, you won't love him?"

"I'll love him or her just the same. I don't care if our child comes out with two heads, five arms, or seven fingers in each hand, I'll always love him or her."

"Oh hell _no_. This baby will only have _one_ head. I heard one hurts enough. I do not want to push out two."

Dean laughed. He looked back to her stomach. "Just come out however you want. You'll be perfect no matter what."

Paige smiled as she watched as her husband spoke to the child in her stomach.

* * *

"_Paige Ambrose," the doctor called out. Paige stood up with the help of Dean and walked to the room. She got on the bed and laid down._

_The doctor looked at her and smiled. "Are you ready to see your baby?"_

_Paige and Dean nodded, both of them excited._

_"This is going to be a little cold," the doctor warned, as she squirted gel on Paige's stomach._

_Once it was done with, the doctor did the ultrasound._

_Dean reached for Paige's hand as he saw his child on the monitor. They had seen it multiple of times, and each time was wonderful._

"_You can see the toes," the doctor told them, as she pointed to the toes._

"_What's that?" Dean asked, pointing at something else in the monitor._

_The doctor took a closer look. She moved back and smiled at the future parents._

"_It seems like your child will have two heads," she told them, grinning._

_Paige looked at with wide eyes. "What?"_

"_Paige," she heard Dean whisper._

"_No, what did you just say?"_

"They called us_," she heard him say._

"_What?"_

"Wake up Paige_," Dean told her._

Paige slowly woke up and realized she was still in the waiting room. She sighed, realizing that she had just fallen asleep.

"Paige, they called our names. Are you ready to find out what we are having?"

Paige nodded her head. Dean helped her up and they headed towards the room, ready to know if they were going to have a boy or girl.

* * *

**Voting Results as of now:**

**Boy: 1  
****Girl: 1**

**You have a few hours to vote. And for names too, listed above. Hope you enjoyed. Review with votes or PM me. And Until next time.**


	33. Look Little Fingers

_**Look Little Figners**_

**Author: LexysK23  
Words: 323  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: I couldn't decide. It was too hard, and yeah. So I decided I'd change my mind. This chapter is pretty short. I'm just really tired and going to bed in like three minutes. School is now getting to me.**

**Summary: Paige and Dean find out what they are having.**

**Characters: Paige and Dean.**

**Requested by: CFOTakeover**

**Uploaded: May 14, 2015**

* * *

Paige was staring at the monitor. She could see the baby there.

"Dean," Paige whispered, as she stared at her baby. She looked at the doctor.

"You see those little fingers?" the doctor asked, as she pointed to a spot on the monitor.

"They are still so small," Dean said in wonder.

"Are you ready to know what you are having?" the doctor asked, a happy for the future parents.

Paige nodded. "We're ready."

"You two are ready to find out?"

Dean nodded his head, eagerly.

"You are having a little boy," she said.

"Yeah!" Paige cheered, giving Dean a smug look.

"And a girl."

"Wait, what?" Paige said in shock. It was worse than pushing two heads out.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Ambrose, you're having twins," the doctor said.

"Why weren't we told before?" Dean asked, confused.

"It seems like you're little girl likes to hide behind her brother. So we could never see her before."

"W-we're having two kids?"

The doctor nodded.

"Dean," Paige whispered.

"Yes?"

"I'm scared."

"Me too. But we're going to be great parents. I know you are."

"I know you'll be an amazing father."

Dean leaned over and kissed Paige's lips before turning back to the monitor.

* * *

Paige and Dean sat in front of the cups. They were going to choose their children's names.

"Twins. I'm not big enough for twins," Paige said in shock.

"Maybe Angel is giving us another child, the one we lost."

"Maybe," Paige whispered.

She was going to pick the boy names, while Dean picked the girl names.

"Ready?" Dean asked, grinning.

"Ready," Paige responded.

Dean picked out a name. "Elizabeth."

"Aiden."

"Middle name. Maya."

"Logan."

"So our daughter will be named Elizabeth Maya Ambrose."

"And our son will be Aiden Logan Ambrose."

Dean grinned and leaned over, kissing her cheek. "I love you and our children."

"Our children. Hear that Aiden, Lizzie?"

Dean reached over and kissed her.


	34. This Is War

_**This is War**_

**Author: LexysK23  
Words: 621  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: **

**Summary: There is a reason Paige and Dean aren't invited to go eat at nice restaurants with their friends.**

**Characters: Paige and Dean.**

**Requested by: Debwood-1999**

**Uploaded: May 15, 2015**

* * *

"So what happened?" Emma asked, frowning at Paige and Dean, where were covered in food.

"Well—" Paige started, telling Emma and Seth the story.

* * *

"Do you like it?" Paige asked Dean, as they sat across from each other. They were in a Mexican Restaurant, called _El Torito_. It was their first time there, and they didn't know what to choose. It was mostly in Spanish, and neither of them understood it much.

"It's good. Do you want a taste?" Dean asked, looking up at Paige with a smile.

The British woman nodded. And Dean leaned over to give some to Paige, but someone ended up bumping into him, and the food ended up on Paige's face.

"Oh, my god, I'm sorry Paige. That was an accident," Dean told her, defending himself as he tried not to laugh.

"Oh? You mean like this?" she asked, as she got some food from her plate and smeared it all over his face.

Dean looked shocked, as he started at her. "Wh-what?"

"Dean, I'm sorry, it was an accident," Paige responded, sarcastically.

"It's okay. I know things happen that are out of our control." Dean then started to scoop up food with his hands.

"D-Dean, don't think about it," Paige told him, as she tried to move away from him, but it was too late. Dean dumped the food on Paige's head.

Some sauce was rolling down her face. Dean used his finger to wipe some of it and placed his finger in his mouth.

"Tastes better."

Paige looked at Dean in shock. The other customers were staring at them, not sure what was going on.

Paige stood up and grabbed her plate.

Dean stood up and raised his hands. "Now Paige, we are adults here. You need to put that plate down."

"I need to put it _down_?"

Dean nodded.

Paige smirked as she reached up. "Okay, I'll put it down."

Paige placed the plate on Dean's head, upside down.

"_Hey!_" someone shouted, the manager of the place.

Paige and Dean looked at each other, shocked. They turned to look at the man in front of them.

"Hola," Dean said, giving him an innocent smile.

"What is going on here?" he asked, glaring at the wrestlers.

Paige looked away, while Dean let out a chuckle. "Well, you see, she wanted to try some of my food. And well, yeah."

The manager was fuming. He was trembling. "I want you both _out_ of here. And don't _ever_ come back!"

Paige and Dean nodded, as they grabbed their things and took off.

* * *

"We didn't even pay for anything," Dean told his friends.

"We didn't really eat it," Paige added, smiling.

"No, you two took it to go," Seth said drily. "And you wonder why we don't take you anywhere. What is this? The tenth place you got kicked out of since you've gotten together?"

"Eleventh actually," Paige said, as a matter of fact, but her voice disappeared at the disapproving look Emma and Seth were giving them.

"Sometimes, I feel like we _do_ have kids," Emma muttered, shaking her head.

"You're grounded, both of you," Seth told them, pointing to the two hotel rooms.

"You can't ground us," Paige and Dean exclaimed, their eyes wide.

Emma gave them a look that made them start walking.

"Separately."

Dean and Paige looked at the two, their eyes wide and scared.

"We're sorry."

"_Too late_."

Dean sighed and nodded. He looked at Paige. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Paige nodded. "I had fun."

"Me too. But just know, this started the war," Dean whispered, smirking.

Paige raised her eyebrow, "It's _on_."

They kissed each other goodbye and walked to their rooms, with their "respective parents" walking behind them.


	35. See You Soon

_**See You Soon**_

**Author: LexysK23  
Words: 297  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: Another small story. Enjoy.**

**Summary: Dean says goodbye to Paige who is going to film in Canada.**

**Characters: Dean, Paige, and mention of Mike.**

**Requested by: Project NICK**

**Uploaded: May 16, 2015**

* * *

Paige held her bags. She felt someone rub her neck. She smiled as she looked over at him. "Hey, I'm going to miss you," Dean whispered into her ear.

She smiled and leaned back against him. "I'm going to miss you too."

Dean turned her around and made her look at him.

"My girl is going to be a movie star," he said, grinning.

"Just like you," she said, grinning.

"Do you know what your movie is about?" he asked, frowning at the thought of Paige kissing Mike.

"Not a lot. I'm getting the script soon," Paige said, smiling. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know I love you right?"

Dean sighed and placed his hands on her waist. He gave her a small smile. "I love you too."

Paige kissed his lips softly. "I'll be back. Once I'm done filming."

"Do you know when it's done?"

Paige laughed as she nodded. "June."

Dean groaned, as he placed his forehead on her shoulder. "It's too long," he whined.

"I think you guys will go to Canada for shows," she said. She looked up when she heard her flight being called. "It's time for me to go."

Dean pouted. "I don't want to let you go."

"The next to few days will pass by quickly. I'll be back before you know it," she told him, giving him one last kiss.

"I'll be here, waiting, when you get back." Dean gave her a hug and took a step back. She turned and headed towards her terminal.

Dean just smiled as he watch her go, proud for her. She was the second Diva to star in the WWE Production, and it made him happy.

He was going to watch is _elf_ girlfriend the second her movie was released.


	36. Hard-Headed

_**Hard-Headed**_

**Author: LexysK23  
Words: 437  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: Another story. One more for today. Enjoy**

**Summary: Paige just watched Seth Curb Stomp Dean's head into cinder bricks.**

**Characters: Dean, Paige, Seth, Emma, and mention of Kane.**

**Requested by: Project NICK**

**Uploaded: May 16, 2015**

* * *

Paige smiled as she watched her boyfriend defend himself. Emma sat down next to her.

But then, she dropped her water bottle. She watched, as Kane held Dean's head over some cinder blocks. She watched as Seth curb stomped Dean into the cemented blocks. She shot up.

Emma, and those around them gasped, when they watched that.

Paige shot up and ran to the gorillas. She bumped into Seth. She took a step back and started to hit him. "You dickhead. What the hell did you _do_!"

Seth looked at her, wide-eyed. Someone pulled Paige back. She looked back to see Emma holding her back.

Seth looked a little relieved.

But Emma just continued to glare at him. "I'd better start explaining if I was you."

"It was Dean's idea! And he wanted to do something crazy! And he wanted to be remembered while he was gone. And I thought he told you! I swear! And we practiced!" Seth exclaimed, trying to defend himself.

Paige just glared at him. Paige looked around when she saw Dean return. He was on the gurney, to keep up the story. Once he was out of view of the crowd, he was able to get off the gurney. He smiled when she saw Paige.

He walked up to her and opened his arms for her to walk into. But she didn't something he didn't expect. She raised her hand and slapped him.

"Ow, what did you do that for?" Dean rubbed his face. He could feel anger radiating out of her body.

"You asshole! I was worried about you! Why didn't you tell me?!" she shouted, glaring at him.

Dean gave her a small, innocent smile. "I didn't want to worry you."

"Oh, so I _wasn't_ going to be worried when I saw Seth smash your head through cement."

Dean just wrapped his arms around her. "I'm okay. You don't have to worry."

Paige didn't say anything. She just stayed in his arms. She closed her eyes. She never wanted to feel that way again. She never wanted to fear losing him.

Dean kissed her forehead and smiled. "I didn't get hurt. I'll be okay. How about we go home and get this dust out my hair."

Paige couldn't help but laugh. She nodded and started to walk away with Dean.

Seth smiled and looked to Emma, but his smile fell off when he saw the frown on Emma's face.

"What?"

"I'm mad at you too. You didn't tell me either."

Seth smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry. I'll tell you next time I do something stupid."

Emma smirked. "Better."


	37. Chair, Meet Face

_**Chair, Meet Face**_

**Author: LexysK23  
Words: 443  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: Here's more. Who's watching Payback? Enjoy.**

**Summary: Seth just betrayed The Shield, Paige is **_**not**_** happy.**

**Characters: Paige, Dean, Seth, Roman, Emma, Summer and mention of Triple H.**

**Requested by: Project NICK**

**Uploaded: May 17, 2015**

* * *

"How would you like it if I smash this chair on your _face_?" Paige asked, as she was held back by Emma and Summer.

Dean rubbed his neck. It hurt him. He was glaring at Seth. He didn't know about the Plan B.

At the moment, Summer and Emma held on elbow. She was trying to fight against them to hit Seth with the chair that was in her hands.

"It wasn't my idea," Seth said, trying to defend himself. He looked to Dean and Roman, to see if they were going to do anything, but they were just watching.

"You are_ luck_ I can't get to you," she growled.

"Paige, it was in my script. I didn't mean for that to happen. I couldn't say no," Seth said, taking a step back.

"I can't hold her back for long," Summer said, her voice strained.

Paige was then able to get through them. She rushed towards Seth with the chair. Seth's eyes widened as he tried to get away.

When Paige got close, she was stopped. She struggled against the arms around her waist.

"Let me go. Let him know how it feels to get hit by a chair by family."

"Paige, calm down," Dean told her, before putting her on the ground.

"But he hurt you. He didn't tell anyone why was going to happen."

"And I love you for that, but you can't hit him with the chair."

"Why did you tell anyone?" Paige asked, as she turned to look at Seth.

Seth sighed. "Hunter told me not too. He wanted to shock to be real. He wanted the reactions to be true. And if I told them, it wouldn't be."

Dean and Roman looked at him, not sure what to say.

"I think this will be good for us. Your careers will fly now. I think this will be good for us, just watch."

Dean walked towards Seth. The dual haired man looked nervous. Dean placed his hand on Seth's shoulder.

"I trust you."

Roman nodded.

Dean walked up to Paige and placed his arm around her.

"You're on probation, _Rollins_," Paige said, glaring at the man.

He nodded. "I didn't mean for it to be like this."

"Well it was." Paige sighed. "And next time you do it, this chair will meet your face, got it?"

Seth nodded, scared. Dean took Paige away, leaving the others to watch.

Summer gave them a small smile, as she left. Roman left soon after.

Seth sighed, feeling bad. But then Emma walked up to him and kissed his lips. "It'll be okay in the end. I promise."

Seth nodded. "I hope so."


	38. Cinnamon Challenge

_**Cinnamon Challenge**_

**Author: LexysK23  
Words: 333  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: Here's more. One more and the requests are done.**

**Summary: Dean and Paige try the Cinnamon Challenge.**

**Characters: Dean and Paige.**

**Requested by: Debwood-1999**

**Uploaded: May 18, 2015**

* * *

The screen turned on, Dean and Paige on it.

"Do you really want to do this? It seems stupid," Dean said, as he stared at the spoons filled cinnamon on the table.

"It'll be fun," Paige said sitting down next to Dean.

"So what do we do exactly?" he asked, picking up his spoon.

"Well, you just put this cinnamon in you mouth and try to hold it in for sixty seconds."

Dean shrugged as he looked at Paige, waiting for her to say okay.

"Ready, set, go," they both shoveled the cinnamon in their mouths.

_One second_

They just sat there.

_Two seconds_

Paige seemed to struggle a bit.

_Three seconds_

Paige's eyes widened. Dean was just sitting there.

_Four seconds_

Still the same.

_Five seconds_

Paige was unable to do it and let the cinnamon out. Dean smirked.

_Ten seconds_

Dean was still doing okay.

_Twenty seconds_

_Thirty seconds_

"No way," Paige whispered, smiling.

Dean just winked.

_Forty Seconds_

Dean looked bored.

_Fifty seconds_

Paige was grinning. "Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One! You did it!"

Dean grinned. "Yes I did."

That caused Paige to sit down and stare at him, frowning. "Wait."

He winked at her.

"You didn't do it!"

"_Fine_," he said, as he got another spoonful of cinnamon and shoved it into his mouth.

Three seconds in, he spit it out.

"Happy?" he asked, grabbing a bottle of water and drinking the whole thing.

"Yes."

He rolled his eyes. "The stupid things I do to make you happy."

"And it makes me love you even more," Paige said, an innocent smile on her voice.

Dean couldn't help but smile at his adorable girlfriend. He leaned over and kissed her lips. "Let's try it again."

Paige laughed, but Dean shoved a spoonful into Paige's mouth. In turn she spit it back on his face, coughing.

Dean laughed, before remembering that they were being recorded. He stood up and turned off the camera.

Everything went black.


	39. Polar Bears and Pandas

_**Polar Bear and Pandas**_

**Author: LexysK23  
Words: 359  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: Here is more.**

**Summary: Paige and Dean go to the zoo.**

**Characters: Dean and Paige**

**Requested by: bluerose921**

**Uploaded: May 17, 2015**

* * *

"Are there lions there?"

"Yes."

"Penguins?"

"I think so, yeah."

"Polar bears? There has to be polar bears?"

"I don't know. We'll find out when we get there."

"But what if there aren't any polar bears?"

"Then we'll go to one that has them."

"I hope we see polar bears."

Paige sighed as she turned the steering wheel. "I hope so too."

* * *

"Look!" Paige exclaimed, as she pointed to the bats.

Dean laughed as he looked up to see the bats sleeping upside down.

"They look like rats with wings," Dean commented, grinning

Paige glared at him and started to walk to towards another exhibit. Dean let out a laugh as he run after her.

She stopped when she saw the polar bears. "Dean, look!"

Dean pressed up against the glass, as he stared at the bear. He watched a guy walk in the small area. He saw the guy give the bears fish.

"I wish that were me," Dean said, watching the man.

"Maybe we can ask him. You are Dean Ambrose."

He nodded. Paige grabbed his hand and led him towards the door. After asking and slightly begging, the keeper agreed. The animal keeper helped Dean feed the white bear.

Paige watched from a safe distant. He had a smile on his face, one she loved seeing.

Once he was done, he was taken back. He hugged Paige, the smile still on his face.

"I loved it."

Paige grinned. She leaned up and kissed him.

* * *

Paige and Dean were at a small restaurant, they were sitting across each other.

"This is my first time to a zoo," Dean said, smiling softly. Paige looked at him, eyebrow raised. "And this was great. I got to feed a polar bear. How great is it?"

Paige said nothing, just smiled.

"Thank you for this," he whispered.

Paige smiled. "Happy birthday Dean."

He wrapped his arms around her and walked towards the panda bears.

"This is a great birthday present," Dean said, as he watched the bears play.

Paige laughed and leaned into him.

"I love you Paige."

"I love you too Dean," she said, watching a panda screw with another.

* * *

**Order of Chapters with Years (So Far):**

_**2012**_**  
Hello, I'm Your Future / Sneaking Around / Hey Hey You You / Dumbass / Social Networking  
**

_**2013**_**  
Cut In / Surprise, Surprise / The Knight Family / The Ambrose Family  
**

_**2014**_**  
Ambraige Equals Hope / This Is War/ Will You? / Chair, Meet Face/ Happiest Place On Earth / Hard-Headed / Snack / Polar Bears and Pandas  
**

_**2015**_**  
Sick / Very Fairy / Signings / Hall of Fame / Win / Bet / You're It / Arrive / Challenge / Payback / See You Soon / Honey, I'm Home / Cinnamon Challenge  
**

_**2016**_**  
Asking / Planning / Jitters / I Do / DJ or PJ / It's Not Your Fault**

_**2024  
**_**Crave / Two Heads? / Look Little Fingers**


	40. I Am Your Father

_**I Am Your Father **_

**Author: LexysK23  
Words: 561  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: Here is another one shot, in honor of Venom (A spin-off, requested, Randy/AJ) and I changed AJ's boyfriend/husband from this story from Phil to Orton to match the story. Will have one for Seth and Emma soon enough, (need help with title). And I know you guys will like this chapter, so enjoy. It's Dean-centric.**

**Summary: Dean officially meets Elizabeth and Aiden for the first time.**

**Characters: Dean, Aiden, Elizabeth, and Paige.**

**Requested by: No one.**

**Uploaded: May 30, 2015**

* * *

Dean looked at through the window. He could see the twin sleeping. He had been there, when they were born, but he didn't get a lot of time with them. They were born a little too early, and the doctors wanted to make sure they were okay.

He could see the two names in front of them. Elizabeth Ambrose. And Aiden Ambrose. Aiden was about twelve minutes older.

Dean looked up at the nurse who had been watching him. Dean gave her a small smile before turning back to the two babies. The nurse walked up to the twins and pushed the cribs closer to the window.

Dean looked down to see the two babies. They didn't look how he expected them to look. But given that they were born prematurely, he was okay with it.

Dean heard the door open, and saw the nurse tell him that he could enter. Dean smiled and cautiously walked inside and headed to his babies. _His babies_. He loved that sound of that.

Dean knelt down in between the two cribs, and placed one on either one.

"Hey, you're here. I guess you take after us, you were too excited to get out. I'm glad. I love you two. And I can't wait to show to be your father. I can't wait to play catch with you two, wrestle with the two of you. To bother your mother. We'll go to England to visit your mom's family. And we'll go to Ohio to visit my family. They'll love you two. And Elizabeth, I'll be there to scare all your future boyfriends, and walk you down the aisle. And Aiden, I'll be there, to give you the talk. To scare you out of having sex."

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. He looked at his daughter, and let out a small laugh when he realized that she was staring at him.

The nurse walked up to him. "Would you like to hold your daughter?"

Dean looked at her, his eyes wide. "I-I can hold her?"

The nurse smiled and nodded. She reached down and picked Elizabeth up. She then placed the newborn in Dean's hands.

Elizabeth just stared at her father.

"Hey, I'm your daddy. And I'll always be here, for both of you."

Elizabeth seemed to go back to sleep in her father's arms.

Dean just held her close. He was going to be the best father he could be, and that was a promise.

* * *

Dean entered the hospital room. He stood the seat next to the bed and reached for Paige's hand.

She woke up, frowning. She looked over to Dean, and her hand reached for her stomach. She opened her mouth, to tell him that the babies were gone.

"It's okay. They are okay," Dean whispered, as he held his hand.

"You saw them?" she asked weakly. She couldn't seem to be able to open her eyes.

"Yes. I saw them. And we did an amazing job. We made incredible babies."

Paige gave him a sleepy smile.

"Go to sleep. When you wake up, Lizzie and Aid will be here with us. You'll see our children soon. And you'll love them just like I do."

Paige smiled and slowly fell asleep. Dean moved closer to her, falling asleep as well, his babies in his mind and dream, all three of them.

* * *

**Order of Chapters with Years (So Far):**

_**2012**_**  
Hello, I'm Your Future / Sneaking Around / Hey Hey You You / Dumbass / Social Networking  
**

_**2013**_**  
Cut In / Surprise, Surprise / The Knight Family / The Ambrose Family  
**

_**2014**_**  
Ambraige Equals Hope / This Is War/ Will You? / Chair, Meet Face/ Happiest Place On Earth / Hard-Headed / Snack / Polar Bears and Pandas  
**

_**2015**_**  
Sick / Very Fairy / Signings / Hall of Fame / Win / Bet / You're It / Arrive / Challenge / Payback / See You Soon / Honey, I'm Home / Cinnamon Challenge  
**

_**2016**_**  
Asking / Planning / Jitters / I Do / DJ or PJ / It's Not Your Fault**

_**2024  
**_**Crave / Two Heads? / Look Little Fingers / I Am Your Father**


	41. Early Delivery

_**Early Delivery **_

**Author: LexysK23  
Words: 511  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: Here is another request. Enjoy**

**Summary: Dean gets a call, telling him that Paige was going to have the twins early.**

**Characters: Paige, Dean, Seth, and Emma.**

**Requested by: bluerose921**

**Uploaded: June 01, 2015**

* * *

Paige didn't see it coming. It was like any other day, being seven months pregnant with her twins. She had read somewhere that twins usually didn't last for the nine months. They were usually premature, and she hadn't really thought much of it.

So when she felt the pain. She had been with Emma, just hanging out with her best friend. They weren't doing anything, except just watching movies in the home she shared with Dean.

When the first contraction hit, she dropped the popcorn she was holding.

"Paige?" Emma asked, as she stared at the popcorn that was all over the ground. She looked up at Paige, to see pain on her face. Emma quickly shot up and rushed to her best friend. "Paige."

"Call, Dean," she told Emma between the pain.

Emma felt something on her shows, and seemed to look sick. "Your, uh, water broke."

"_No_, really? I thought I was in pain because these _demons_ wanted to have fun."

"Sorry," Emma whispered. She helped Paige up and to her car. "I'll call Dean on the way to the hospital."

Paige nodded, as Emma took her to the car.

Dean laughed at something Seth said. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked up at Seth with a grin when he saw Emma's name. "Is your wife angry with you?"

Seth shook his head and watched as Dean answered the call.

"_Paige is in labor! She's having the babies! Get to the hospital, _now!"

Dean shot up and dropped his phone on the progress.

"Drive me to the hospital!"

Seth frowned but nodded. He watched as Dean grabbed his phone, his jacket, and ran out within seconds. Seth got his things and followed Dean quickly.

"What's going on?" Seth asked, as he drove to the hospital Emma texted Dean.

"What do you think is going on? They are coming! Paige is having my babies," Dean told him, his voice full of excitement and fear and nerves.

Dean looked at his hands and watched as they shook.

Seth drove to the hospital at a record time. He was shocked he didn't get stopped. He ran inside, straight to a doctor and asked for his wife. The doctor smiled and led him to the room.

"It's early, why is she having them now?" Dean asked, worried. Many things were running through his head, as he tried to think of a reason why the babies would be coming early.

"It's normal. It happens all the time. The more babies the woman is holding, the faster the uterus swells and the faster the contractions hit. You have nothing to worry about mister Ambrose."

Dean let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He walked to the room, where soon, he would be able to see his children for the first time with his wife.

He smiled, knowing that by the end of this visit, he would be a father, and he would get to see Paige become a mother. It was a day he would never forget.


	42. Can We Keep Him?

_**Can We Keep Him? **_

**Author: LexysK23  
Words: 437  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: Story #42.**

**Summary: Paige brings home a puppy.**

**Characters: Paige and Dean.**

**Requested by: bluerose921**

**Uploaded: June 02, 2015**

* * *

"Dean?!" Paige called out in the house. Dean didn't respond, so she thought she was okay. Paige placed the puppy, a baby Beagle down, and watched it chase it's own tail.

"What is that?" Dean asked, scaring Paige. She looked up at him, with a sheepish smile.

"Hi, Dean," she said, giving him a small smile.

"I repeat, what is that?"

"A puppy?"

"Paige," Dean warned, giving her a look.

Paige sighed, and bent down to scratch the puppy's ears.

"There was this guy giving them away. This one was the only one left, and I couldn't say no. I mean, it was so cute and playful. It's a boy, and the man was just going to leave him there. I couldn't let him stay there alone."

Dean sighed, he watched his wife play with the puppy. She looked up at him, a huge smile on her face. Dean closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Did you name him?"

Paige gave him a grin. She nodded her head. "What did you name him?"

"Max."

"Why?"

"Cause I like it. Max, Goofy's son."

Dean didn't answer, and just stared at her.

"Can we keep him?"

"Fine, we can keep him. But you're training him."

Paige jumped up and rushed to him, kissing his lips. "Thank you, I love you."

"You better," he whispered against her lips.

Paige pulled away and ran to their bedroom, the dog running behind her. Dean rolled his eyes at his wife's excitement.

* * *

Dean couldn't sleep, so he went to the living room to watch some television. He didn't notice he was being followed, until Max jumped onto the couch and sat down next to him.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked him, frowning.

Max didn't do anything except stare at him. Dean shrugged and turned to the television show. Max placed his head on Dean's lap. Subconsciously, Dean started to stroke the dog's head.

Usually, when Dean was unable to sleep, he's stay awake watching television for two hours, but that night, he fell asleep on the couch in thirty minutes with Max.

* * *

Paige found the two sleeping on the couch. Max's head still on Dean's lap. Dean's hand on the dog's head.

Paige smiled, knowing that the puppy was going to be good for Dean in more ways than one. Max was a great addition to their family.

Paige went to the couch, leaned against Dean, and fell asleep. Max had woke up, and climbed on Dean, so the dog's body was on Dean's lap, and it's head was on Paige's lap.

It had found the perfect home.

* * *

**AN: My old dog was named Goofy. He passed away a few years ago. He had been hit by a car. That **_**fucker**_** just hit him and left. And my brother and I never got to say goodbye (we cried for the week). We loved him and even though it has been years, my brother and I tell stories about him, and how crazy he drove us. He was a mix of a beagle and basset hound, with the big ears and all. He had puppies too, we named one Max, (he got sick and passed too). So this chapter kind of hit me, and I had to name their dog Max. In case you're wondering why I chose that name. Hope you enjoyed and this little A/N didn't make you sad.**


	43. We'll Have Another Chance

_**We'll Have Another Chance **_

**Author: LexysK23  
Words: 762  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: This is the second part to **_**It's Not Your Fault**_**.**

**Summary: Paige and Dean deal with the miscarriage.**

**Characters: Paige, Dean, Emma, Seth, Roman, mentions of Stephanie, Hunter, and Saraya Knight.**

**Requested by: No one.**

**Uploaded: June 05, 2015**

* * *

Paige stared at the wall. She hadn't moved much. She had been sent home by the doctors, telling her to take the next few weeks off. Stephanie and Hunter had told her, and Dean to take as much time as they needed.

She took a deep breath, many things running through her head, but one thing was the strongest. The question, why? Why did it have to happen, to her?

Her phone went off, but she didn't answer it. It was either Emma, or her mother. She didn't care, she didn't want to talk to anyone. She didn't want to see anyone, especially Dean. Seeing him made her think of the baby she had lost.

It was her fault in the end, and there was no way of seeing it any other way. If only she had known. It was her body, how could she not know if she was pregnant?

Paige wiped the tears in her eyes, as she made herself smaller on the bed.

* * *

"Are you sure you should be doing that? Shouldn't you be home with Paige?" Seth asked, as he watched Dean drink another glass of alcohol.

Dean had let out a dry laugh, shaking his head. "Why? She won't speak to me anymore."

"Dean—"

"No, she won't talk to me. She won't do _anything_ except just lay there and stare at that _fucking_ wall!" Dean shouted, tears stinging in his eyes.

Emma chose that moment to stand up and slap him. Seth and Roman looked at her with wide eyes. Dean touched the cheek she had just slapped, a frown on his face.

"Paige is hurting, can't you see that? She's closing herself up, and you're just here drinking yourself to death. You know why she won't talk to you Dean? It's because you haven't tried to make her talk to you. Make her, hold her as she cries. Do something Dean, because you being here is not helping either of you," she told him, glaring at him.

Dean blinked the tears away, as he nodded slowly.

"C-can you give me a ride?"

Emma gave him a small smile and nodded. "Of course. Let's go." Dean smiled and followed Emma out of the bar.

Roman looked at Seth. "You're girlfriend is scary."

"Fiancé. And that is why I love her," he responded, a smile on his face.

Dean thanked Emma, and headed inside his home. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He went to his bedroom, and saw Paige on the bed. Her body was trembling, and it made him want to break down. He had never seen Paige seems so small, so defeated.

Dean walked over to the bed and placed his hand on Paige's shoulder. She flinched and moved away.

"It's okay," Dean whispered, reaching for her again. "Please, talk to me. I don't want you to push me away. We said we'd be there for each other, for better and for worse. Paige, we promised each other." Paige turned and looked at him. "It's okay Paige."

"It's my fault," she said, in her broken, unused voice.

Dean shook his head. "No, it's not. It happened, these things happen."

"Why do I feel like it's my fault?"

Dean sighed and pulled her into his arms. Her head was on his chest, she could hear Dean's heartbeat.

"It's not your fault. And it hurts, I know it does. But it's _not_ your fault. It never was. It happened, but this isn't the end."

Paige let out a sob.

Dean stroked her, as he felt his tears stream down his face. "I wish we couldn't have seen our baby, but we didn't. And as much as it hurts us, we have to get through this. And we will, we'll be able to move past this. And we'll do it together."

Paige sobbed into his shirt. "I lost our baby."

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay," Dean whispered, his voice breaking. "We'll have another chance. I know we will. Just you wait, we'll have another chance for a child."

Dean held his crying wife, as he silently cried himself. They were both releasing all the emotions they had bottled up the last few weeks. That was why they needed their friends. They bottled their emotions up at times, and they needed to be pushed into letting it out.

"It's okay," Dean whispered, believing it for the first time. "We're going to be okay, together."

Paige just gripped his shirt tighter, as she cried. Dean just closed his eyes and held her, as they both cried.


	44. Title Tag

_**Title Tag **_

**Author: LexysK23  
Words: 429  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: And other request. Keep sending them in people.**

**Summary: Dean had beat Seth, and Paige has plans for the title.**

**Characters: Paige, Dean, Lilian, Roman, Seth, mentions of the Authority and Nikki.**

**Requested by: Project NICK**

**Uploaded: June 05, 2015**

* * *

"Here is your winner, and the New WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Dean Ambrose!"

Paige cheered when she heard that. She winced a little, still hurting from what Naomi did, but she couldn't hold her joy in. She was so happy for her boyfriend. She grinned as she watched him hold the title high up.

But then, the referee that had been knocked out of the ring started talked about the match. Paige glared at him, not liking where it was going.

The referee that had down the three count walked to Lilian and told her the actual outcome.

"Dean Ambrose is the winner of the match," Paige grinned. She was watching her boyfriend with a smile. "—disqualification." Paige's eyes widened, as she heard that Seth kept the belt.

"That's bullshit!" Paige exclaimed, as she glared at the monitor. She knew the plan, and she had been told that Dean was going to win, but she didn't know how. She glared at the monitor, as she watched the Authority vs. Dean and Roman. She smiled when she saw Dean leave with the title.

* * *

"Hey champ," Paige whispered, as she grinned at the boyfriend.

Dean smiled as he placed the belt on his shoulder. He kissed her lips and then winked at her.

"Maybe I should do that. I mean, I haven't had a fair match with Nikki in some time. Maybe I should just steal her belt, what do you think?" Paige asked the "champion."

"I think you should. I mean, you deserve it. This way we can rule together, what do you think?"

"That sound prefect," Paige whispered, as she pulled him towards her to kiss him again.

Dean closed his eyes and let her kiss him. But Paige had other things in her mind. Seeing that he was distracted, she yanked the title from him and placed it on her waist.

"I think I would make a better champion, what do you think?"

"I think you look sexy. And you could beat Seth any time."

Paige grinned and went back to kiss him.

Dean pulled away. "But I want that title back," he told her.

"You do? But I like it."

"Paige—"

She sighed, "Well, if you want it so bad, you'll have to catch me."

It took Dean a second to register what she said, but the second was all Paige needed as she ran away from him. Dean let out a laugh and ran after.

He loved being able to mess around and have fun at work. Title Tag was going to be fun.

* * *

**Order of Chapters with Years (So Far):**

_**2012**_**  
Hello, I'm Your Future / Sneaking Around / Hey Hey You You / Dumbass / Social Networking  
**

_**2013**_**  
Cut In / Surprise, Surprise / The Knight Family / The Ambrose Family  
**

_**2014**_**  
Ambraige Equals Hope / This Is War/ Will You? / Chair, Meet Face/ Happiest Place On Earth / Hard-Headed / Snack / Polar Bears and Pandas  
**

_**2015**_**  
Sick / Very Fairy / Signings / Hall of Fame / Win / Bet / You're It / Arrive / Challenge / Payback / See You Soon / Honey, I'm Home / Title Tag / Cinnamon Challenge  
**

_**2016**_**  
Asking / Planning / Jitters / I Do / DJ or PJ / It's Not Your Fault / We'll Have Another Chance**

_**2017  
**_**Can We Keep Him?**

_**2024  
**_**Crave / Two Heads? / Look Little Fingers / Early Delivery / I Am Your Father**


	45. Red Handed

_**Red Handed **_

**Author: LexysK23  
Words: 659  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: Here you guys go. Sorry for the long wait. I'm getting bad at this again. Sorry.**

**Summary: Dean and the guys break something, and must replace it before Paige finds out.**

**Characters: Dean, Paige, John, Daniel, Randy, Seth, Roman, and mentions of Nikki, Brie, AJ, Emma, and Roman's wife and daughter.**

**Requested by: bluerose921**

**Uploaded: June 09, 2015**

* * *

"Toss it over here!" Dean exclaimed, as he held his arms high, ready for the football. He grinned as he held his arms high, ready for them.

John ran passed Seth and Randy and tossed the ball to Dean, who just slammed the ball to the ground. He felt his blood turn cold as he watched the ball jump, and bump onto the television, dropping it. It also knocked down a frame the hung on the wall.

Seth's eyes widened, as he stared at the shattered television.

"Paige is going to kill us," John whispered, as he turned to the people around him. Seth, Roman, Randy and Daniel raised their hands up, declaring their innocence.

"We had nothing to do with it," Randy said.

"Hey, how about we stop pointing fingers and instead replace this television, before Paige gets him."

Dean then told Seth to search online for another television. John was suppose to check what the girls were doing, and when Paige was going to be home.

And the rest were going to get rid of the television and clean up the mess.

* * *

Dean stood in front of a cabinet _without_ a television. Paige was going to be home any minute and they could not find a replacement.

"It's going to be okay," Seth said, as he placed his hand on the frozen Dean. The homeowner shook his head.

"She's going to kill me. I know she is."

"She's not. We tried, but we couldn't find anything."

"It's okay to be scared of Paige. She's scary," Daniel said, grinning. He let out a chuckle.

"I'm not scared of Paige," Dean said, glaring at his friends.

Seth and Randy just laughed, as Dean seemed to get agitated. He clenched his fists.

"Fine, I'll show you I'm not scared of Paige."

"Scared of me?" Paige asked from behind.

Dean's eyes widened as he turned to see Paige standing behind him.

"Well," he started, before shaking his head. "It was all John! He broke the television. I told them to go play outside, but he wouldn't listen."

John, Daniel, Roman, and Seth started to laugh behind him.

"Yeah, I'm telling the girls about this," Paige told the men, who automatically stopped laughing.

"No, we're sorry. We'll pay for a new one, we promise, just don't tell them about this," Randy half-begged, pleading to Paige He did not want AJ to know about what they did.

"Clean this place up then. And you, come with me mister," Paige said, beaconing Dean forward, to their bedroom.

Dean sighed and followed her. Once he closed the door, he started to laugh. "Do you think they bought it?"

Paige nodded. "They'll buy us a new television. And we won't have to waste a dime."

"My girl is a genius."

Paige laughed as she walked into his opened arms. He started to kiss her.

"_I'm going to buy AJ some comic books she's wanted."_

"_I think I remember some shoes Nikki was looking at the other day."_

"_I found the perfect vegan place for Brie to eat at."_

"_Emma's been bugging me about the beach, I think it's a perfect time to go."_

"_Galina has been wanting to take our daughter to the amusement park for some time."_

"We're going to buy you the new television right now. We'll just buy the best one. And it was my fault, don't blame Dean too much," John said through the door, as the others went to pile up in the cars.

"It better be big and nice, or else I'm telling Nikki, and you know how Nikki is," Paige threatened.

"Yeah, of course. I better get going before Best Buy closes."

Paige heard him run, and laughed. She sat on the bed next to her husband.

"I love you, you're so evil."

Paige laughed and kissed his lips.

"John also broke your favorite framed picture."

Paige grabbed a pillow and hit him upside the head with it. "_Ass_.


	46. Crib Race

_**Crib Race **_

**Author: LexysK23  
Words: 800  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: Here is the most recent request.**

**Summary: Dean and the guys try to fix the cribs for the twins.**

**Characters: Dean, Paige, Seth, Emma, Randy, AJ, John, Nikki, Daniel, Brie, Roman, and Summer**

**Requested by: bluerose921**

**Uploaded: June 09, 2015**

* * *

"I don't know!" Dean exclaimed, for the hundredth time when he was asked what part went with what. Max was just sitting there, watching. He would fetch the items Dean would was for, but if he wasn't being used, he was just watching the men do nothing.

"Lizzie and Aid are just going to sleep on the floor," Randy muttered, as he tossed a nail in the useless pile.

"This is so hard," Seth whined, as he tried to fit two parts together.

Roman chuckled, as he started to screw a nail on it.

"I don't remember it being this hard," John commented, Roman, Daniel, and Randy nodding, agreeing with him.

"Paige picked it out. I couldn't say no. Doctor said not to stress her out. Especially after, you know," Dean said, as he tried to read the instructions.

The men didn't respond. It had been years, but that was still a touchy topic. They never said anything, unless Dean or Paige brought it up. They hadn't had to deal with anything of that sort, and they were lucky they hadn't.

"How is Paige dealing with this pregnancy?"

Dean grinned. "She's great. I mean, yeah, we get scared and worried we could lose them too, but we haven't. And we are closer to having the twins with us. Paige is doing amazing. She reads to them, talks to them. She plays music to them. She's the best mother she can be, and it'll be easy to be a father with her around."

"And you got us to help. Lizzie and Aid will have the best uncles ever."

Dean smiled before looking down at the pieces in his hands before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"I give up, this is too hard."

There was a knock on the door. Paige stuck her head out and smiled at the men. "Hey, there's pizza down stairs if you want some. Take a break, the girls and I will handle it."

Seth, Randy, Roman, John, and Daniel didn't need to be told twice. They stood up and ran out the room. Dean was slower. The girls walked in, and started to work.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" Dean asked, a little worried.

Paige smiled. "I'll be fine. And I won't be doing much of the work, the girls won't let me. They wouldn't even let me carry the pizza."

Dean laughed. He looked down to her swollen stomach. "Be nice to your mommy while I go eat. Take care of her, and I'll see you later."

Dean kissed Paige's cheek and left to get some pizza before the animals (the guys) ate them all.

"Dean is so sweet," Emma told commented, grinning at her best friend.

Paige laughed. She nodded her head.

"Wow," Paige said, as she looked at the work the women had done in the last few minutes.

"Men are stupid. I mean, this was really easy," Nikki said, as she finished up the bottom part of the crib, Aiden's crib.

"You guys should do mine," Emma said, absent minded, before realizing what she said. She looked at Paige, who stared at her, open mouthed.

"No _fucking_ way."

Emma grinned and nodded. "Yeah, two months now. Seth and I wanted to wait to tell you guys."

Paige laughed and rushed to hug Emma, which was hard given the two babies in between them.

Each of them gave their congratulations and went on to finishing up the crib.

The men soon walked in, ready to relieve the women, but stared when they saw the two finished cribs.

"Whoa," Seth muttered, as he looked from the crib to his pregnant wife.

Dean just let out a laugh. "You girls never cease to surprise me. Maybe, after the twins are born, we can have real race. Girls versus boys. I mean, we were just hungry, so this wasn't really far."

"Yeah, because being hungry beats being pregnant with twins," Paige deadpanned.

Dean laughed and walked over to hug Paige. "You just got lucky. Admit it."

"No, we are just naturally better. Girls are smarter, better looking, and can even be stronger then men. Especially if they involve you lot. You're all really bad men."

"Hey!" They all exclaimed at the same time, faking their hurt.

The group of friends started to bicker, as Dean pulled Paige away. They looked at the two cribs.

"Soon, we'll be watching our kids sleep in there."

"I can't wait."

The screaming soon began, as the girls tried to prove their dominance.

"I may go into early labor if they keep this up," Paige whispered, flinching at the loudness.

Dean just pulled her away. He did want to be alone with is family. Max ended up following them to the room, as the sound freaked him out.

* * *

**Order of Chapters with Years (So Far):**

_**2012**_**  
Hello, I'm Your Future / Sneaking Around / Hey Hey You You / Dumbass / Social Networking  
**

_**2013**_**  
Cut In / Surprise, Surprise / The Knight Family / The Ambrose Family  
**

_**2014**_**  
Ambraige Equals Hope / This Is War/ Will You? / Chair, Meet Face/ Happiest Place On Earth / Hard-Headed / Snack / Polar Bears and Pandas  
**

_**2015**_**  
Sick / Very Fairy / Signings / Hall of Fame / Win / Bet / You're It / Arrive / Challenge / Payback / See You Soon / Honey, I'm Home / Title Tag / Cinnamon Challenge  
**

_**2016**_**  
Asking / Planning / Jitters / I Do / DJ or PJ / It's Not Your Fault / We'll Have Another Chance**

_**2017  
**_**Red Handed / Can We Keep Him?**

_**2024  
**_**Crave / Two Heads? / Look Little Fingers / Crib Race / Early Delivery / I Am Your Father**


	47. Last Hoorah

_**Last Hurrah **_

**Author: LexysK23  
Words: 668  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait.**

**Summary: Seth and the guys throw Dean a bachelor party. Nothing goes how they wanted it to.**

**Characters: Dean, Paige, Seth, Roman, John, and Randy**

**Requested by: Project NICK**

**Uploaded: June 22, 2015**

* * *

"No. I don't want one."

"C'mon, what's the point in getting married if you're not going to have one?"

"Because I have no reason to have one."

"For us then. C'mon Dean, you know you want one."

"How many times do I have to tell you guys, I don't want one."

"What is Paige doing?"

"She's having a girl's night with the girls."

"So why can't we have a guys night?"

Dean sighed, as he stared at the men in front of him. They were trying to convince him to go out, and he didn't want to. But Seth and Roman weren't going to stop until he said yes. He sighed before nodding.

"Okay, whatever."

Seth and Roman smirked, as they turned to each other.

* * *

"I'm getting married!" Dean shouted, having drunk many shots of alcohol.

Seth laughed as he watched his best friend talk to the girl next to him about Paige.

"She's so pretty, and funny. I love her so much."

The girl just smiled. She had been to enough bars to know that men never talked about their girlfriends or fiancés, or significant others. Many of them would act like they didn't exist. But here was this guy, talking about he was going to get married to the perfect girl.

"You wanna see a picture?" Dean slurred, as he grabbed his phone, and tried to unlock it.

Randy took the moment to pull the phone away. "I'm sorry for my friend. He's had a little too much to drink."

The girl just laughed and shook her head. "It's okay. It's cute. I hope you have a happy marriage."

Dean grinned and nodded. "It'll be the best!"

She laughed and walked away. Dean turned to Randy. "Can I call her?"

The man known as the Viper sighed before nodding. He watched as his friend called his wife-to-be.

"Paige! I love you!"

"_Are you drunk?"_

"I love you so much. And I can't wait to be known as your husband."

"_I can't wait to call you mine either. I love you Dean. Now go spend one of your last day of freedom with your friends."_

"I'll start my day of freedom when I marry you. Because nothing will ever change."

Dean smiled as he heard Paige laugh. "I love you. Have a great time with the girls."

They said their goodbyes and hung up.

John and Roman grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him away. They pushed him into a room, where there was only a chair.

A stripper walked in, and Dean simply looked away. He stood up and walked to the opposite wall.

"Why are you all the day over there?" the woman asked, her voice seductive.

Dean shook his head. "Nope. Look, you're pretty and all. But there is only one person to be all up on me, and she's not you."

The stripper frowned.

* * *

Seth and the guys walked in to see what was going on, but were quite shocked to see Dean and the woman they paid sitting on the floor in the middle of the room.

"And you bought her that?"

Dean nodded. "I'd buy her the world if I could. She makes me so happy. So proud to call myself hers."

The woman nodded. "I hope I find a man like you."

Dean smiled. "You will. She showed me that there is someone out there for everyone."

Seth glared at his best friend, before pulling him away.

* * *

Dean woke up with a huge headache. He opened his eyes to see Paige looking at him.

"Why did Seth call me to tell me that I ruined you?"

Dean grinned, not paying any attention to his hangeover. "Because I may have spent the night talking about my amazing girlfriend."

Paige laughed as she leaned over and kissed his lips. "I love you."

Dean flipped him so he was hovering over her. "I love you too. Let's practice for our honeymoon."

Paige laughed before getting lost in his kiss. She was a lucky woman.

* * *

**Order of Chapters with Years (So Far):**

_**2012**_**  
Hello, I'm Your Future / Sneaking Around / Hey Hey You You / Dumbass / Social Networking  
**

_**2013**_**  
Cut In / Surprise, Surprise / The Knight Family / The Ambrose Family  
**

_**2014**_**  
Ambraige Equals Hope / This Is War/ Will You? / Chair, Meet Face/ Happiest Place On Earth / Hard-Headed / Snack / Polar Bears and Pandas  
**

_**2015**_**  
Sick / Very Fairy / Signings / Hall of Fame / Win / Bet / You're It / Arrive / Challenge / Payback / See You Soon / Honey, I'm Home / Title Tag / Cinnamon Challenge  
**

_**2016**_**  
Asking / Planning / Last Hoorah / Jitters / I Do / DJ or PJ / It's Not Your Fault / We'll Have Another Chance**

_**2017  
**_**Red Handed / Can We Keep Him?**

_**2024  
**_**Crave / Two Heads? / Look Little Fingers / Crib Race / Early Delivery / I Am Your Father**


	48. May the Best Couple Win Ambraige Version

_**May the Best Couple Win (Ambraige Version) **_

**Author: LexysK23  
Words: 470  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: Okay, so this chapter will be in both Insanity and Venom. The only difference will be the Randlee and Ambraige scenes. The match (vague-ish match and challenge will be the same)**

**Summary: Randy and Paige challenge Dean and Paige.**

**Pairings: Paige, Dean, Randy, and AJ **

**Requested by: Project NICK**

**Uploaded: July 08, 2015**

* * *

"Let's do this," Randy said, smirking at Dean, raising his eyebrow, challenging.

Dean glared at him, keeping an eye on him. He looked at Paige, who was smirking, at AJ, who was waiting for an answer.

Dean nodded, smirking. "Okay, tonight, you and your girl, against me and Paige."

Paige looked at Dean and nodded. Randy and AJ left, leaving Paige and Dean behind.

Dean looked at Paige, grinning. "This is the first time we get to work together."

Paige nodded. "I think it's time for us to show who is the dominating team. And who else except vets?"

Dean grinned. "I love this. Next up, Seth and Emma?"

"We are going to rule."

* * *

Randy and AJ came out first, followed by the younger couple. The crowd went crazy, wanting that to happen. Paige and AJ went first, as they fought against each other. They were pretty even, and were able to knock the other one down, only to lose the advantage and the other woman getting the advantage.

Paige tagged Dean. AJ shrugged and tagged in Randy. Both men stood there, ready to attack. They were standing in front of each other. Ready to attack. Dean was able to get an advantage. He was able to knock Randy down.

AJ was shouting for Randy to fight back, and he did. He was able to fight back. He got Dean down, made him retreat for help, tagging in his girlfriend. Paige smiled, getting back in.

Again, it was pretty even. Dean started to fight with Randy outside. But Randy threw Dean against the steel stairs. AJ took the distraction of Paige wanting to check on her boyfriend, to set her up in the _Black Widow_.

Paige ended up tapping out, and the team of AJ and Randy were declared the winners.

Paige rolled out of the ring to check on her boyfriend, who was rolling his shoulder that had smacked the stairs.

"Sorry," Paige whispered, as she sat on the ground with him.

"Why are you sorry? I was the one who ended up distracting you. If anyone, it should be me that should be sorry."

Paige smiled softly. She leaned forward and kissed his lips. "I don't care if we win or not. As long as you're okay."

"Paige, you're being cheesy, we talked about this."

Paige rolled her eyes, and in her best "Dean Voice" said what he always did. "_I'm the guy. I'm the one allowed to be cheesy, you just be your adorable self that gets me in trouble._"

"Ah yes, those wonderful words."

Paige laughed and captured Dean's lips, not caring that they lost. They were going to have another try. And this time, they were going to win and dominate.

The crowds wouldn't stop cheering. In the ring, Randy and AJ were making out.


End file.
